


Big Book Of Omorashi - Levi can't handle his bladder well

by LucienAngel707



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Levi keeps leaving it too late, MC is called Yuki, Magic, Mammon being Mammon, Omorashi, Prompt Fic, Smut, Snake-like tendencies, Urination, Wetting, Yuki secretly has an Omorashi kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienAngel707/pseuds/LucienAngel707
Summary: If you don't like Omorashi or Wetting, don't read, since there's a lot of itOmorashi - Kink play involving holding your bladder to its limitsThis is mostly self-indulgent, I love Omorashi so why not do it for my favourite boyo?Some chapters involve sex too, so no minors here!
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 125





	1. Prelude - Little bit of info

Before getting into the prompts, let me first introduce the prompts I used for this fanfic. These are actually used for Omovember, but I still wanted to use these even though it's not November. Each prompt I've tried to interpret differently so it's not just the same thing over and over again and it's more interesting to read. Again, if you don't like Omorashi, don't read it, and don't disrespect others who might enjoy it. **No toxicity here!**

Chapter 1: Curse or magic made them

Chapter 2: Desperate during sex (or other intimate activity)

Chapter 3: Desperate in the middle of the night

Chapter 4: During a presentation or performance.

Chapter 5: Desperate during a car trip

Chapter 6: Not allowed to go

Chapter 7: Need to go while on a walk/walking home

Chapter 8: Desperate while in costume

Chapter 9: At school/in class

Chapter 10: Urgent, but the available bathroom is not up to par

Chapter 11: Desperate on a train

Chapter 12: During a massage

Chapter 13: At the beach

Chapter 14: Experiencing unexpected diuretic effects

Chapter 15: Wetting On a dare

Chapter 16: Desperate during a date

Chapter 17: Reliving themselves in a garden or potted plant

Chapter 18: Desperate pee dream

Chapter 19: Desperate, and needing assistance

Chapter 20: Deliberate wetting, as part of a larger plan or goal

Chapter 21: Desperate while hiding

Chapter 22: Need to go during a fight

Chapter 23: In a boat/on the water

Chapter 24: While camping

Chapter 25: Telling a story of an incident

Chapter 26: Desperate while on the phone/video chat

Chapter 27: Deliberate holding as part of a game

Chapter 28: Interrupted on the way to the bathroom

Chapter 29: Surprised or scared (into wetting/while desperate)

Chapter 30: Free choice

If you can wait for the thirtieth chapter, it's gonna be a very special one... Let's say... Levi isn't the only one.

I'll be posting every other day, I've already written a couple of them so... Stick around if you want ^^


	2. Chapter one - Mammon needs money (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is in debt again (what's new) but instead of stealing something physical, he steals something much more valuable to Levi...

Let's get this clear. Mammon is a troublemaker. The avatar of greed would do anything as long as he gets money as a result. If Mammon finds anything worthy of cash, he would grasp it, regardless of anyone else's feelings. 

During lunch in the House of Lamentation, the seven brothers and Yuki had just finished and everyone had slowly started to disperse, except for Levi. Recently he had been completely obsessed with this new mobile game, to the point where he had walked into a wall a couple times or missed lunches. As soon as he noticed that nobody was left at the table, he started to leave, deciding to first grab a drink to bring up to his room so he wouldn't have to later. He didn't think too much about why there was a bottle of juice on the counter, he was too busy checking out the results of the raid he had just completed. 

A few videos were recommended to him as he walked back to his room, sipping on his drink as he watched. That's when he felt it. The sudden desperation kicked him, almost dropping his phone and the glass in the process as he quickly pocketed his phone before gripping hard onto his crotch, waddling to the bathroom. It wasn't too far, but every step leaned him further to losing it. He was going to lose it. He couldn't hold back, like some kind of magic was stopping himself from holding his bladder. A whimper rose out of him as his eyes closed tightly, the strong stream of gold dripping through his digits and coating the front of his tracksuit bottoms with a wide strip of dark gray. Even if nobody had watched him (or so he thought), he still felt humiliated. He was the third oldest, and yet he had wet himself like a child. He hadn't had an accident like this since he had been potty trained when he was only a young angel. He felt even worse realising that someone would see the stained carpet and he'd get told off for making a mess on it.

Panic rushed through him, wondering how he could fix this. Then he saw the familiar shade of hair poking from around the corner at the end of the corridor.  _ Of course_. Of course Mammon was the cause. He had no feeling to use the restroom until he had some sips of his drink. Mammon had to have had a hand in this. As Levi bounded closer, his rage increased tenfold as he saw that Mammon had his phone out. The dots quickly connected in his mind as the rage burned inside of him, a dark aura already dispersing in the air above him.

"MAAAAAMMMMONNNN!!!"

"E-eeep!"

"THIS WAS **YOUR** FAULT WASN'T IT?!"

"W-well... Not exactly... I only put magic in the drink..."

"SO YOU **DID** CAUSE IT?!"

His demon form materialised in front of Mammon, knowing even more that he was even a deeper hole now. Mammon's face creased from terror at the amount of hatred aimed directly at him, Levi's tail lashing in the air rapidly that anything that would get in the way would get slashed. His hands lifted up in protest, but seemed to already know that anything he said wouldn't help the situation at all; he was still going to be attacked nevertheless.

"H-hey, I needed more money, yeah? I know ya don't want ya stuff touched so I thought someone would be interested in this kinky shit, yeah...? Not too bad right...?"

" **TH-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! UGH...! MAMMON I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!** "

"I-I'm really sorrryyyyyy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah, RIP Mammon. Having someone's dignity taken away isn't good on self-esteem and Levi already has a lack of that...  
> But damn, I would not want to be whipped so hard with a snake tail that it leaves a cut. I could imagine Levi disclosing the bones in his tail just to be able to whip his tail that fast, so it hurts him as much as it hurts the person it's directed towards...  
> Sorry, I rambled. When I was writing this chapter it was quite a bit shorter. Levi drinks a spiked drink, pissed himself, gets angry at Mammon. But then I kept adding extra detail and now it's a bit more longer..  
> These chapters are going to be posted around 12pm GMT, so if they're a little late, either I've added extra information or I'm a bit busy and I'll try to post ASAP. Thanks for reading the first chapter to this series!


	3. Chapter two - Can you hold it for a little longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a desperate run to the bathroom, Levi hadn't realised that the bathroom was already occupied. Yuki is horny.  
> Also, the prompt was 'during sex/sexual act' so yeah, this has sex in it.

It felt as if everything in life was going well for Levi, for once. But the more the time went by with nothing wrong happening, the more he felt skeptical that something wrong was going to happen. It just so happens that that wrong thing decided to happen today.

He rushed past the brothers, trying to get to the bathroom before anybody else did. The last lesson had forced him to hold back, the teacher not letting him go to the bathroom because the lesson was almost over anyways. Then when he went to the bathroom after school had ended, all the urinals were occupied and the cubicles were either occupied or out of order due to blockages. He had to go back to the House of Lamentation just to take a leak, which was beyond embarrassing to show both his younger and older brothers that he was desperate enough to grip at himself every now and then.

He sighed lightly as he closed the bathroom door, at least he made it. As he looked up, his eyes focused on his girlfriend, standing nearby yet still fully dressed. How did she get there faster than him?! Realising that he should've knocked, his face turned bright red as he turned to leave.

"S-sorry Y-Yuki...! I-I'll leave immediately-"

"Wait a minute..."

Before Levi could open the door, Yuki slammed her hand against it, her body almost pressing against him. His hand was still pressed against his junk, letting out another whimper as his girlfriend started to press kisses against his neck.

"Y-Yuki... N-now isn't the time..!"

"Anytime is a good time babe... I've not been able to get you out of my mind, can't I pamper you a little?~"

"C-can't we do this after I've gone to the bathroom...?"

"I can't wait that long...~"

She smiled and pressed more kisses against his jaw, moving further back before gently sucking on his ear, a breathy moan finally escaping his lips. He gripped tighter as he felt himself hardening from her teasing, but it also made it a little easier to hold his bladder while Yuki slowly pulled his hands away and replaced them with her own, gently stroking him through his RAD uniform.

"Y-you can't blame me if I start peeing..."

"Of course I can't, I'm the one who forced you into this..~"

As she continued to rub at his member he found himself unconsciously rubbing against her hand, craving release more than craving a bathroom break. A quick motion from Yuki got his belt unbuckled and pants unbuttoned as she sighed happily, giving his shaft a gentle stroke.

"How I've missed this..."

"I-I don't know whether you want me or whether you only want my dick. I mean, it's fine if you were only after my dick, not like I expected any less-"

"Leeeeevi! If I just wanted dick, I would've gone to Asmo for no-strings-attached sex. Stop overthinking things... I love you, that's why I do this."

Yuki expressed her point as she kissed his trembling cock before slowly taking him inside her mouth, Levi responding with a groan. Her hands rested on his hips as she brought him even deeper into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around his member as she sucked on his skin. Levi responded each caress with a low moan, hoping that the others wouldn't realise what was happening as he placed his hand on the back of her head to spur her on.

"Y-Yuki..!~"

"Is it good..? Do you want me to be rougher?~"

"N-no... T-this is okay... Mmmn... P-please, can't I just go? Th-then we can do this properly...!"

She slowly retreated off of his cock, precum dribbling from his tip as she looked up at him with a frown. Then she gave him a smile.

"S-sorry... Maybe I was being a bit impatient... You can go... If you say we're doing this properly afterwards, I want you to prove it in your bedroom~"

"I... I-I won't let you down...!"

His face lit up a little as he passed by her, adamant to relieve himself at last. It was a bit tough now that he had a hard-on but he finally let out a sigh of relief as his bladder emptied into the bowl. Yuki giggled as she came over to him, resting her arms over his shoulders as she watched him pee from behind.

"You know, it's cute how relieved you look right now. Maybe being impatient was worth it to see that expression on your face."

"S-stop teasing me...! I-I can't focus...!"

" _I bet you won't be able to focus when you're pounding your big dick into my wet pussy either~ _ "

"Y-Yuki...!!"

"Hehehe~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late post! I completely forgot, I'm currently drawing Levi for the event going on on the official OM Twitter account, so yeah.  
> To be honest, Yuki not only was horny, but she also wanted to see Levi squirm a little more because it's cute XD


	4. Chapter three - Ghost in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a marathon of watching a horror anime, Levi tries to go to the bathroom but is terrified of what might be lurking in the House of Lamentation at night.

Maybe watching a horror anime at night wasn't the best idea Levi had. However the plot was so interesting, he couldn't stop watching. It was terrifying of course, but now it was even darker than it was when he started to watch the anime and the chills against his spine started to creep up on him. Not only was the House of Lamentation creepy in the middle of the night, now he had to pee. And the closest bathroom was in the corridor.

He slapped himself; why was he scared of a little bit of darkness? He was one of the strongest demons in the Devildom yet he can't even go to the bathroom in the middle of the night without being creeped out... He didn't really want to leave the comfort of his bedroom, but wetting himself was worse and he didn't want a repeat of Mammon's prank so he had no choice to gather up his courage and leave.

As he quietly stepped through the corridors towards the bathroom, he found himself looking around just to make sure there wasn't anything around. Nothing. He sighed at his own paranoia of there being something lurking in the house at night. It would probably just be Cerberus, but even that scared him, thinking of the huge three headed hound. But as he turned the corner, he spotted something near the stairs. A hooded figure, slowly walking from side to side as it glided closer to Levi.

**Nope.** Nope nope nope. 

With a quick spin, he sped back to his bedroom, almost quivering once again when he thought he heard his name being called, a small inflection added to the end of his name before a giggle rose from behind him.

Well, back to square one. He still needed to pee, but now the bathroom was off-limits. There must be something... Anything in his room he could use as a temporary toilet. His bathtub bed did have a drain, but he wasn't going to pee in his bed when he had to sleep in it soon. There was no way he was going to pee in the aquarium, not only is it Henry's home but he used it as a pool as well. But he was desperate.

His scrounging led him to his desk, when he finally found a solution to his problem. Taking the bottle on his desk, he finished the rest of the sugary beverage before he pulled down his pants and boxers. Pressing his dick to the rim of the empty bottle, he held the bottle in one hand while he held his dick in the other as he started to let loose, sighing softly as the plastic container slowly filled up with his piss. The whole time, Levi was begging that the bottle was big enough to hold his piss, sighing in relief as he finished just after the bottle filled 7/8ths of the way. He had never done something like this before, but desperate times comes with desperate measures as he twisted the lid on the bottle and hid the bottle of piss underneath his desk until he could dispose of it properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, nobody has their own private bathroom, except Lucifer because he's the oldest (Nobody else thinks that's fair but they can't argue against what Lucifer had decided)  
> Who was that figure? No, it wasn't a ghost. It was just a drunken Asmo who had just come back from a party (maybe the sexual kind of party?) And the cloak was because it's cold.  
> Asmo complained about why Levi left him behind the morning after and realised he was just paranoid again and should've known it would be Asmo.  
> And one final thing, yes, he immediately disposed of the piss bottle first thing in the morning, he's a hygienic boi.


	5. Chapter four - Dance or pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is desperate, in the middle of nowhere, during a dance battle.

It felt amazing to be in the main lineup to help Yuki. It almost made Levi feel good about himself, knowing that he could help his girlfriend out despite his reclusive personality. 

Today seemed to be a more aggressive day, demons appearing left and right to snack on the human. It was nice knowing that Yuki had three dependable bodyguards to protect her, as Levi, Beel and Asmo danced the life away from each and every Little D they had encountered. They hadn't been able to catch a break all day, whether it was Yuki or the three demons who stayed by her side.

Levi was definitely feeling the turmoil in his gut, the feeling only multiplying every time he danced as it stimulated his bladder. He was surely at his limit now, and had no choice but to voice his discomfort to the other three.

"I'm- going to go and find somewhere for a bathroom break..."

"Oh! So that's why you've been so quiet, Levi! But yes, a bathroom break is very much needed about now... I only wished there was a public toilet around here instead of having no choice to go in nature..."

"I wonder how many of these plants are edible, Yuki..."

"Hey, Beel! Don't just eat any plant on the ground! What if it's poisonous?! It's probably a good idea to go for a bathroom break now. Levi and... Which one of you two are okay holding it until Levi's back?"

"I do need to go, but I'm fine with holding it. Levi and Asmo can go and I'll protect Yuki."

Beel shuffled closer towards the girl, his older brothers returning his kindness with a relieved smile as they started to walk off the path deeper into the woods. However, they hadn't gotten far as a Little D appeared out of nowhere, the two reluctantly returning to Yuki to protect her.

Levi was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The most important thing to him was protecting Yuki, but his pride was also important to him. Deciding between those two factors was tough, but Yuki was his entire world, and neither her nor his younger brothers would mock him for losing control... Right? He was only glad Mammon wasn't here, as he was sure he'd be the first to burst into laughter at Levi's predicament instead of comforting him.

As the three boys crowded around Yuki protectively, they got prepared to dance once again, except Levi. He looked at the two brothers and how determined they were, knowing that it was wrong to not back them up, then turned to his girlfriend, staring at the three boys before casting a longer glance at Levi, her smile lighting up his body again as he turned back, having decided to tell them the truth that he was more desperate than they thought he was.

"I'll be honest, I'm almost bursting to go to the bathroom and I'm probably going to have an accident during this so..."

"Levi, it's okay. You can go and leave it up to us. Little Ds aren't too hard to kill."

"Leave it to us! And even if you do have an accident, I'll give you a cuddle and say it's all okay~"

"No, I have to do this... My responsibility is to protect Yuki... I can't let her down..."

"Levi... You don't have to, Beel and Asmo can protect me..!"

He had already tuned out to focus on dancing, lifting his arms up in position, his foot moving in front of the other. He took another breath in, clenching his bladder once more before he started to engage the demon in a dance battle to the death. Beel and Asmo joined in consecutively, their own dancing unique compared to the desperate purple haired demon. At first he thought he was doing well, he was holding it well but the more movements he did, the more his bladder started to loosen. He continued moving though, despite the front of his pants slowly becoming warmer against him. Levi even felt like he was doing well for being desperate for the bathroom. His confidence quickly dissipated though as he charged up a special move, Beel and Asmo joining afterwards to initiate a combo move. Grasping at his crotch, he had successfully executed the special, yet he was over his limit now, collapsing to the ground as his legs gave up on him. Mumbling an choked apology, he keeled over himself as he gripped tighter at himself, trying to stop his bladder as the dripping became a lot more than just a few drops.Anyone could tell what had happened even if he tried to hide it. Reluctantly lifting his hands away, Levi let out a soft groan as his bladder continued to empty uncontrollably, soaking both his pants and the ground underneath him. Asmo stifled a chuckle as he quickly looked back at Levi before returning his attention back to the Little D as he teased him just a little.

"You're really enjoying that, aren't you Levi?~"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I admire your dedication to protect Yuki, Levi."

Beel nodded with a smile at Levi after the Little D was erased from existence. Even if he hadn't been in the same situation, Beel was sympathetic to Levi's cause; anybody would be embarrassed after that. Even Asmo returned Levi with a gentle smile and a rub on the shoulder before the two walked off for a bathroom break.

Levi's head was still hanging as he got up from the floor, his clothes now soaked through, smelling and uncomfortable. Yuki moved toward him calmly, gently hugging him from behind.

"Y-you can't hug me, you'll get wet!"

"It's okay, I don't mind getting wet... But thank you Levi... You could've left to relieve yourself yet you considered my safety more important... I'm really thankful for what you did..."

"Y-you don't think I'm gross? I'm standing in disgusting wet clothes..."

"You did it for me. I don't care if you wet yourself. These things happen."

She held no disgust in her eyes as she took off her hoodie, smiling as she tied it around his waist to cover up the stains.

"Yuki, it's going to stain your hoodie...!"

"It's okay, let me do this for you. Honestly, I was thinking of throwing away this hoodie anyways. You don't want to be seen like this either, do you?"

He paused then nodded slightly, keeping the hoodie close to his legs. It was about time they stopped for now, and Levi's accident was the perfect excuse. After Beel and Asmo had returned, they all turned back, heading towards the House of Lamentation as they comforted Levi most of the way back by taking his mind off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed a chapter to establish more on Yuki's and Levi's relationship as well as it being an Omorashi chapter, so why not combine the two?  
> I did find myself changing some bits and pieces before publishing, the combo move was originally not a thing but I feel like there needed to be something that tipped Levi off the edge instead of him just losing control. I mean, he's a demon, he needs to be strong.  
> Also, next chapter is a big chapter, look forward to it!


	6. Chapter five - Are we there yet? I need to pee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a trip to the beach, Mammon refuses to pull over for Levi.

"I didn't know you had a car, Lucifer!"

A rather energetic shriek arose from Mammon as he spotted the black car in the grass leading up to the house. Lucifer sighed in defeat, hoping that this wasn't going to end badly. The second oldest broke into a sprint as he stopped in front of the shining car, already thinking of the possibilities of how many parts he could sell and the things he will do with the profit.

" **If I see anything wrong with my car, I will make sure to key your car beyond repair, Mammon."**

"Wh-what?! What dya mean, only me?! What about Satan and Belphie, huh? They're bound to do pranks on ya!"

"I suppose you're right, for once. **If I see any of you misbehaving, I will take away your phone privileges for a week. That's not just Mammon, either; everyone gets punished**."

Both Belphie and Satan refused to speak anything, unless the situation got worse. Then everyone glared at Mammon for putting blame on them as well when Mammon was the only one with the guts to cross Lucifer.

"Well, now that that has been dealt with, everyone split up between my car and Mammon's car. **We're** ** all ** **going to the beach**."

He emphasised that everyone was going, no matter the consequences or plans they had already set up. Even so, they were all suspicious as to why they were going to the beach all of a sudden. Then everyone went into a tantrum at the same time, a tirade of noise that was impossible to understand.

"Is this something to do with Lord Diavolo?"

"I guess I'm going to have to record the newest episode of  Rainbow Ultrawitch Magico-chan..."

"Ooh, the beach! It's been such a long time since I've gotten a nice tan..."

"Is this going to be a day trip or are we staying overnight? I'm going to take my favourite pillow either way."

"Mmm... Barbecue. Sounds delicious."

"Wait, what dya mean, 'my car'?! Nobody is gettin' in my car!"

The irritation of hearing them all speak at once wasn't pleasant for Lucifer, hearing only Mammon's complaint since he was the loudest of them all.

"I don't see all eight of us fitting into a four person car, do I? Be useful for once or I'll make sure you can't enjoy the beach with us."

Eventually they calmed down and went to grab their belongings and returned to their respective cars; Yuki, Levi and Asmo in Mammon's car and Beel, Belphie and Satan in Lucifer's car. Apparently they were staying for the night, Lucifer hiring a beach house before they had even left. Although still mumbling that he had to act as chaperone, Mammon was looking forward to going to the beach, as much as everyone else. 

Both Yuki and Levi was playing on their phones in the back seat while Asmo was taking photos for devilgram. They had barely driven a mile and Mammon was already getting annoyed at his younger brothers.

"Yuki-chan, how do you feel about going to the beach today?"

Asmo smiled as he caught a video of Yuki, realising his attention while she looked up into the camera on his DDD

"I'm excited of course! It's been ages since I've been to the beach!"

"Good good! What's your favourite part of going to the beach?"

"I like relaxing in an inflatable, but the arcade is the best part!"

"it's been ages since I've been to an actual arcade! Isn't there an arcade near the beach?"

"I think there is, Levi... Looks like I'll know where you two will be! Mammon, what about you?"

He turned the camera to the white haired demon, trying to focus on seeing Lucifer's car from his window.

"I'm focusin'! Ask me later!"

"Aw, come on Mammon, you're being boring! I need more material to stream!"

"Wait you're streaming in the car?"

"Yup, the other three in Lucifer's car is watching our stream."

"Hi guys!"

"How's it going over there?"

Both Yuki and Levi tuned into the stream as well knowing they're live, seeing Beel respond with a cluster of burger demojis and Belphie responding with a sleepy demoji. Satan quickly messaged about how antisocial of a family we are to all be on our phones to which the three laughed.

The conversation slowly dulled as the three did their own thing again, Mammon distracting himself by turning on the stereo while he focused on driving. Asmo had stopped streaming for a while now, looking up beauty tips and advice on Pixierest. Levi looked up from his phone with a slightly distressed expression.

"Hey Mammon, pull over."

"Huh? What dya mean pull over, we don't have anythin' to pull over for!"

"I have something to pull over for, so pull over! _Please...?_ "

"Can't it wait? We're not too far away now..."

Levi groaned, knowing that Mammon was good at sticking with his decisions, so he had no choice but to give up for the moment. He crossed his legs over, getting a better control on his bladder as he played games on his phone to keep his mind off of it. Yuki seemed worried by his restlessness, placing her hand on his arm.

" _Are you okay, Levi..?_ "

" _...yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Yuki..._ "

"Oi! No snoggin' in the back of my car..!"

"Or at least let me join in on the fun!~"

" **W-we're not kissing**!"

Another ten minutes went and passed, Levi now having obvious discomfort on his face. He couldn't even concentrate on his game anymore, resulting in him going silent as he looked out the window longingly. Yuki was still concerned about him, keeping an eye on him from the corner of her eyes. It was only when he started to subtly grasp at his crotch every now and then that Yuki understood what was going on. Levi wasn't the avatar of Pride like Lucifer, but he still had his own pride to maintain, probably why it was so tough to be honest with Mammon about what was going on. As his girlfriend, she had a responsibility to look out for him.

"How many minutes till we get there?"

"About five minutes. Look, you could even see the sea from here."

Everyone turned to look out the front of the car, the clear blue waves rolling over in the distance. Levi didn't look at it for too long, his mind thinking of water which made him press his legs tighter. Asmo got the chance to take a picture of the sea from their view, aiming for more likes on devilgram as Yuki rested her head against Levi's arm, trying to take his attention off of his bladder again.

"Are you sure we can't just pull over now?"

"What's the point, Yuki? We're literally right there, you can see it!"

She frowned a little, knowing that it was true but she still felt guilty about Levi's situation. He started shuffling around about ten minutes ago, he surely must be close to losing it. Pulling herself closer, she gently leaned over to whisper in his ear.

" _Hold on a bit longer, okay? I'll bring your stuff in, you focus on doing what you need to do.._ "

" _I-I can't let you do that..!"_

_ "I don't see Mammon or Asmo helping you... Don't worry Hun, I'll cover for you. You don't want to have another incident like in the woods, do you? " _

" _N-no... F-fine..._ "

"What are you two whispering about then? Is it something naughty?~"

Asmo had noticed their quiet muttering from behind him, turning back to look at the couple as they looked at him, Levi sporting a nervous blush and Yuki responding with a smile turning into a slight smirk.

"I don't have to tell you Asmo-chan, especially not when Mammon is driving..."

"That just makes me more curious! Come on, it can't be that bad, can it? You can tell me!"

"Nope, I won't ever reveal our little escapades, even if you beg me..!~"

"Y-Yuki, don't fuel his fire..!"

"But why not, my dearest older brother?~ If anything, this little trip is the perfect time to get a little frisky, don't you think?"

"Asmo-"

"S-shut up! I don't wanna hear that crap when I'm drivin'! I'm so close to throwin' all of ya out!"

Slowly, they eventually arrived in the car park next to the beach, Mammon successfully parking nearby Lucifer before stretching his arms out from leaving them in the same place the whole drive. Levi was the first to take his seatbelt off, leaning towards Yuki to whisper as Lust and Greed emerged out of the car.

"Bring everyone away from this car and don't bring attention to me."

She nodded, curious of what he was going to do to relieve himself as he opened his side of the car door, slowly clambering out of the car as Yuki started to walk over to the other half of the demons. Asmo was still bugging Yuki to tell him what they were whispering about and Mammon unconsciously took his place next to Yuki as they walked to Lucifer.

This was the best chance he was going to get and he had no choice but to take it. He wasn't going to wait to get to the beach house, his swimwear were going to be stained by then. He lifted his dick out of his shorts, knowing he had to muffle the noise as his other hand held his phone, which was currently playing a feel good, playful background soundtrack whenever you were on the main menu of the game. Even if he had that playing, he carefully let go of his bladder in intervals. Small spurts of pee fell onto the ground in a puddle beneath him. He was still very aware of this group of seven behind him, careful to hear any signs they were getting closer. Another few quick sudden spurts of pee fell beneath him before he heard a cue that they were going to grab the luggage out of Mammon's car, forcing him to hold his bladder again as he pulled his shorts up. He wasn't even half finished...

"So, this one is Asmo's-"

"Can't you carry it for me, Mammon? Carrying something so heavy is going to give me rashes on my hands!"

"If you are worried about rashes, you shoulda packed a lighter bag! Yuki, here's yours."

"Thanks Mammon. I'll take Levi's-"

"No..! Yuki, I'll take mine and yours..! I'd be useless as a boyfriend if I couldn't do that.."

Before Yuki could protest, Levi dived over, taking his luggage from the boot and the bag that Yuki was holding in her hand. Mammon scoffed as he took his own bag and closed the car, following Lucifer to the beach house they had hired.

"Are you okay Levi?" 

Yuki muttered quietly to the demon, slightly looking anywhere else but the sea, responding with a vehement shake of his head.

"I didn't finish..."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I guess... Go to the bathroom in the beach house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may or may not have noticed... But this is actually part one of two! I connected this car prompt with the beach prompt on day 13... So it may be a little while until you see what happens after this... And it's not that good.  
> Next chapter is actually one of my favourites, it was really fun to write


	7. Chapter six - Satan's scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan tries to teach a lesson to Levi, which might have left him scarred

_ Why does it feel cold? _

Levi's first thought of the day as he started to rouse from his slumber. His bedroom was naturally cold but this cold was significantly worse. Curious of what it was, he finally opened his eyes to the dark chill of Devildom mornings, and a harsh drop... Right underneath him. His immediate response was to scramble around for some kind of solid ground, finding nothing but air underneath him. 

As he looked around, he realised he was hanging from a bar at the highest point of the House of Lamentation, wearing only the clothes he fell asleep in the day before. That was when the fear started creeping in. If the rope tying him to the bar was to break, he was surely fall to his death, demon or not. It was even worse than Lucifer dangling him from thethe ceiling as a punishment.

What did he do to deserve this? He thought he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary recently but it seems someone thought otherwise. In an attempt to break out of his confines, he quickly turned into his demon form, hopefully to use his tail to grip onto the bar as he snapped the rope around his wrists. As his tail reached up, he could already hear a weird buzzing until the scales touched the bar, the buzzing becoming loud crackling as a piercing ache rose from the tip of his tail all the way down and around his entire body, a loud shriek forcing itself out of his mouth.

A shrill laughter arose from the roof, a messy mop of blond hair moving closer as Levi squirmed around before settling down.

"It's not funny now, is it Leviathan?"

"S-Satan, what's going on?! H-how did I get here?! Can you please let me down?!"

"I'm afraid I cannot, not after what you did to me. Now you face this predicament, until you apologise to me honestly and openly."

"I-I don't even know what I did! I-I'm really sorry, though..! Please let me down..!"

"No."

His calm smile bore into Levi like a cat pouncing on a harmless hare, tormenting the rabbit until he finally bit down on him. Satan walked closer to him, his horns protruding from his head as his tail curled around his leg.

"How can you give me a sincere apology when you don't even know what it is?"

"Then tell me what I did that made you so mad so I can apologise for it..!"

"You have to work that out for yourself. There's no fun in just telling you after all this preparation for your punishment. I even put a curse of the bar so you couldn't touch it or escape."

"S-Satan look... If you tell me now, I'll apologise for it - with sincerity - and you can let me down, and I'll make it up to you over the next couple of days, even weeks... Just please let me down...!"

"Levi, this is your punishment. I can't just let you off the hook without teaching you a lesson or you'll probably going to do it again. So I'm going to leave you up there for a couple hours to reflect on your actions, remember what you had done to me and then I'll come back and you can apologise to me then if you remembered what you've done."

"Satan...!"

He ignored his older brother's pleas, jumping down from the roof and getting back inside via an open window into his bedroom. The wind was vigorous from up where Levi hung by his arms, the chill twisting around his legs, under his shorts and t-shirt and his bare arms. It would be a lot easier to think about what he had done if he was wearing something warmer, or when he wasn't hanging from a 100 metre drop with nothing to grab onto. Levi didn't dare move either unless the rope became weaker but he still tried to stay calm. Satan wouldn't be that cruel to make the rope able to snap... Right? No matter how mad he must be, he wouldn't kill his brother just to get revenge. At least he hoped that wasn't wishful thinking.

There wasn't anything he could do but hang there, no intention of being entertained by games or anime. He could move around, but not be able to move to safer ground. Levi's mind gravitated to how much time he was going to miss on playing games or missing new episodes of anime that was airing which he hadn't recorded. He hadn't even done his dailies on his gacha RPG which he recently became obsessed with. Overall, this sucked and Satan had no intention to let him off the hook. He didn't check on him, didn't give him food or drink, he didn't even send anyone else to check on him. It was just Levi and the wind.

After an hour passed, Levi finally started to focus on what he was supposed to be thinking about; what he did to piss Satan off. He wasn't exactly a prankster like Mammon was and he was sure he didn't spread any gossip about Satan like Asmo would. Was it something he said to him? No, they hadn't spoken much recently and even if they had spoken, it wasn't anything mean or embarrassing.

Another half hour passed, and Levi was starting to feel the urge to go to the bathroom. Of course, he could just go right there but it just felt wrong to pee on the roof. Not mentioning that he'd have to pee though his underwear and his shorts, resulting in a trip to the washing machine. Maybe he could hold out until Satan came back; that was the only thing he could do at this point of time. He wasn't desperate, but he did feel uncomfortable. He went back to thinking again.

He had lost his battle in trying to think about his mistake after another hour passed. All he could think of was the bathroom. This was torture, he couldn't even grip himself to hold it in. Levi had no choice but to wrap his tail beneath his legs, the tip pressing against his crotch to ease some of the pressure while his legs tried to press together as close as he could. Thinking about anything but his bladder was the best thing he could do in this situation, but he couldn't focus on thinking about what he was supposed to think about. The best thing was that he hoped Satan would appear again soon and let him off the hook so he could go to the bathroom. 

Eight minutes pass, and finally at last, the fourth brother appears in Levi's eyesight, the relief showing on his face as Satan walks closer to him before stopping on the roof close to him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Satan...! P-please let me down, I have to-"

"Did you figure out what I'm mad about?"

He went silent at the question, realising that he won't be getting down any time soon without the answer to Satan's question.

"Leviathan..."

"L-look, I really was trying to understand what you're so mad about..! Please, I haven't given up, just let me go to the bathroom and you could tie me up again...!"

"You think I'd believe you? You'll try and hide or run away so you can't be tied up again."

"No, I'm serious..! I-I'm really going to piss myself if you leave me for another ten minutes, please Satan please-"

" **SHUT UP...!** "

Panic surged through Levi after hearing a rip from above, looking up, he saw part of the rope slowly but surely tearing apart. He felt like he was going to throw up and scream at the same time as he continued to beg Satan with his life on the line.

"Just give me 3 minutes that's all...! Please let me go **theropeisgoingtobreakimgoingtodiepleasesavemeletmedownletmedownletmedown!** "

" **Leviathan, tell me what you did!!** "

He looked up once more, ten seconds away from the rope snapping in two as he closed his eyes forcefully, not wanting to see or hear the rope tear apart. He had completely forgotten about his full bladder as he let go out of pure terror, his legs dripping with piss as it fell onto the roof. He couldn't care less right now, he was about to fall to his death for demon's sake. Then, and only then, did he finally remember what he did a couple weeks ago.

" **IMSORRYIHIDNUDEANIMEGIRLSPICTURESINYOURBOOKS**...!"

Tears poured down from his eyes as the rope snapped above him, feeling his body break through the air as he fell down from the bar. He landed abruptly, having been caught by Satan before he could he could hit the ground, his eyes slowly opening to Satan's frowning face.

"You really left that last minute, didn't you Levi."

Levi opened his mouth to reply, instead leaning to the side as he started throwing up, his pants already soaked through before he had dropped. Satan half-heartedly patted the demon's back as he continued to regurgitate last night's dinner, not knowing what else he could do.

"Maybe I overdid it..."

The demon trudged through the corridor, Satan following behind him as he returned to his room for a hot shower and a change of clothes. It was only after that that Satan finally opened up to why he was angry to the traumatized demon.

"I would have not reacted this way under different circumstances, however the fact that you had hidden them in my books without my knowledge was the problem. I had lent out a couple of the books to some friends at RAD and they had found what you had placed in them. You must know how I felt after they had told me."

"I-I'm really sorry... I didn't know you lent books out... It was just a harmless joke..."

"Yes, well I hope you've learnt your lesson now."

"D-definitely! N-never again...!"

No wonder Levi had grown scared of heights from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Levi would be scared of heights because he's used to being at sea level, but I decided, hell, I should give him a better reason to be scared of heights other than his genetics.  
> This just proves that you should never piss off Satan or he'll hang you off the top of a tall building (・・;)


	8. Chapter seven - Fun after school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Levi decided to stop by an arcade on the way back to the House of Lamentation, Levi chose not to go to the bathroom before leaving

"Ahaha!"

Levi smiled as Yuki laughed at his dumb joke on the way back home from RAD. He wasn't exactly a fan of being back in school but getting to see his girlfriend all the time was worth his sacrifice to his shut-in lifestyle. Not only could he see her every day, he could make sure nobody was trying to make moves on her when he was out of his sight.

"That is the most ridiculous anime title I've heard in years...! It's seriously called that..?!"

"I know right?! I thought I had read it wrong at first, but I looked at it again and a third time! It's seriously called  _ 'My dumb boyfriend accidentally killed a cockroach and now thinks they waged war against him to get revenge for their fallen comrade!'" _

"What do they even plan on doing in that anime to make it interesting for the viewers? Animate the cockroaches to have little helmets and swords?"

" The boyfriend will get help defeating the cockroaches by asking the wasps?"

"But then when he tries to ask, he gets too close and gets stung...!"

They laughed among themselves once again, before looking at eachother with a longing gaze. Something had clicked in them as they were laughing; the feeling of being only the two of them and how they wanted it to last longer.

"Want to go to the arcade for a bit?"

"As long as Lucifer doesn't get on our case, I'll go anywhere with you..."

"Even overseas?"

"Anywhere."

He smiled as he took her hand in his, pulling her along into the arcade. Weekdays weren't too busy, so they almost had free roam of the entire arcade. They played all the favourites; the dancing simulation game, racing games, a rhythm game, air hockey, then having a couple tries on a crane game, Levi being determined to win Yuki the cute black neko plush in the middle of the pile of plushies. It wasn't only games that their Grimm was spent on; cups of soda were drained like a sewage pipe, followed by stuffing their faces with popcorn and candy. They even had candy left, which they decided to give to Beel as he was sure to eat anything they give him.

The day slowly screeched to a halt as they decided to head back before dinner was ready, even though they were full of junk food.

"You need to go to the bathroom before we go?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Go ahead Yuki."

"Okay, got it. Be back in a sec."

Yuki went to the bathroom and then they both started to head back home, hand in hand as they continued on with their nonsensical conversations they had started on the way to the arcade. It was uncanny how easy it was for the two to get along, they didn't have no problems finding a topic to speak about, or have problems being honest with eachother. They just clicked like two jigsaw pieces; they were made to be to be together.

They had gotten to a residential area around 5 mins away from the House of Lamentation when Levi had started to walk faster. Faster for Yuki to notice.

"Remember how you asked if I needed the bathroom?"

"Don't tell me..."

"I need it now..."

"Seriously Levi? Why didn't you go before we left?"

"I didn't need it back then..! Plus I thought I'd be able to walk back home before I need to go anyways. The arcade isn't too far away."

"It's fifteen minutes away when you walk slowly..."

"Yeah, I thought it would take ten minutes..."

Yuki looked around for a public toilet, but there was nothing, not even a park with a toilet. She pulled him off the main road, going through into a complex set of lefts and rights trying to find a quiet carpark or a deserted alleyway. Eventually they did find a carpark, but it wasn't exactly deserted since there were parked cars about yet they went over to the corner, blocking Levi between herself and the brick wall he's decided to relieve himself on.

"I feel like a unreasonable kid with their mother trying to be inconspicuous about what I'm doing."

"Maybe you should start peeing before someone comes and sees us."

It would be a lot more awkward if they weren't in a relationship, but it was a lot more relaxed then tense as Yuki watched him unzip his pants, then look around to check if anyone's around.

"It's alright Levi, just go. It's better than holding it in until we get back."

"Sorry, just... Self-conscious."

"If this was on Earth, I could understand that... But this is the Devildom, isn't it right to do wrong?"

"I-I guess you are right..."

He quickly pulled away his boxers to take a hold on his dick, exposing himself in public as Yuki continued to stare at him. Maybe it was a bit uncomfortable with her gaze on him, but it was better than some random stranger, reassuring himself as he let go of his bladder. The liquid dripped down the wall, leaving a stain on the bricks as he kept a steady hand on his dick as he continued. It definitely did feel better than holding it in, despite how public it was. A sigh rose out of Levi as his stream died off, pushing against him to dry off slightly before tucking himself back into his underwear and pants.

"Are you trying to arouse me or are you just naturally attractive?~"

"Wh-what..?"

"Nothing! Come on, let's head back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this chapter and the next chapter was kinda written as quickly as I could since I had an idea for chapter nine and I didn't want to forget so the quality may be a little lacking compared to others  
> I'm starting to add in little things that suggest that Yuki is a closet Omorashi fan so keep your eyes peeled for those little details on the chapters onwards ^^


	9. Chapter eight - Damn zippers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is dared to wear Yuki's clothes for a day, a wardrobe malfunction leaves him desperate

"Then you put this on, pull these up and zip this up, and you're done!"

"I know I said I'd do it, but I didn't think we were going all out..."

"Nonsense...! You look amazing Levi!"

"I- I do?!"

"Yup! You're the most fabulous demon in this house right now!"

Levi smiled as he looked into the mirror, Asmo grinning at his work as Levi continue to look in the mirror in disbelief. They both froze in place as the door opened, Yuki walking in and staring at them, confused.

"What the-"

"I-I can explain Yuki..!"

"It was a dare!"

She couldn't lie that Levi didn't look amazing wearing her clothes, but whoever dared him was in for some trouble. She was only glad that it was Levi who had been given the dare.

"So... What are you going to do now?"

"I would take them off, but..."

"Nope! The dare was to wear some of Yuki's clothes for the day!! Have fun!"

Asmo gracefully retreated out of the room, leaving the two alone in Yuki's room. He shuffled around nervously, holding onto the hem of the romper with a bright blush on his face.

"I have to admit, you really are rocking my clothes though. Is it just my romper you're wearing or..."

"S-sorry... Asmo forced me to... I'm wearing your underwear..."

She raised an eyebrow, walking closer towards him as he took a step back, feeling a little scared after telling her he was wearing her lingerie. Kneeling in front of him, Yuki pulled on the shorts and looked underneath, seeing a rather lacy red pair of underwear clinging to his bulge. Her blush was prominent on her face, realising that Asmo had found her sexy underwear before letting go of the romper and getting back onto her feet.

"I feel like I've been violated..."

"You are wearing my clothes, but I'm glad that you are the one who has to wear my clothes for a day."

She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, Levi shyly returning a kiss to her own cheek before they both went back to Levi's room for a gaming session.

It only became relevant when he found himself needing to go to the bathroom bad, after neglecting his need due to his game. Swiftly, he told Yuki he was going to go to the bathroom, her voice slightly worried as she had been in a similar situation before.

"Do you need help unzipping the romper?"

"N-no I'm fine..!"

He immediately dismissed her help due to his desperation, quickly retreating out of the room as he walked to the bathroom in the hallway. Nobody was occupying it, luckily for him as he closed the door behind him. As he stood in front of the bowl, he now realised what Yuki had been talking about, his legs pressed together while he tried to reach behind him to grab the zip. The angle of which the zip was was tough to grab at, being able to grab it but not pull it down without it getting stuck. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed at himself tightly, his other hand still trying to pull the zip down, only making the jam even worse. He pulled on the zip once more, a lot harder this time, the zip breaking off as he panicked and swore repeatedly over and over again as both hands now gripped onto his crotch. He couldn't even ask Yuki for help; he didn't take his phone with him. He shifted his weight on one foot to the other, trying to find some solution to this. What can he do but wet himself? He can't take off the damn romper after all. 

In a final attempt to pee without the romper in the way, he practically ran back to his room, still gripping onto himself even harder as he left the door slightly ajar.

"Levi?"

"H-help...! I can't get it off! The zip broke!"

He was hopping from one foot to another, trying to hold it in without leaking anything. It isn't good if it was his clothes, but wearing Yuki's clothes was even worse. She looked dumbfounded as she looked at her boyfriend, he was currently dancing like a child would.

"You do realise you don't have to take it off right? Sure, a girl would have to but because you're a guy, can't you just pull it out from the shorts and pee like that?"

He took a moment to take in her words before blushing and running off to the bathroom again, leaving her bursting into a fit of laughter. A whine escaped his lips as he closed the bathroom door, having pulled his dick out already before sighing softly once he stood in front of the toilet, feeling the liquid shoot out of him in relief. He honestly thought he wasn't going to make it. A few drops had stained the front of Yuki's underwear, feeling slightly embarrassed by it knowing he'd have to wash them before returning them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how small this chapter is compared to the others, I'm sorry about that... But I'll pay you back with a HUGE chapter tomorrow. And when I say HUGE, I mean HUGE. It's at least two chapters together. This is because there's a huge sex scene before we get to the big Omorashi part. You'll understand why why when you read it tomorrow ^^


	10. Chapter nine - Thank Diavolo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Yuki get frisky during break, Levi gets desperate in class and the teacher won't let him leave.

There was a reason why Levi didn't want to go to school, to continue online schooling instead. The constant stress of feeling eyes on you, maybe, or 'group activities' or just the fact that he knew everyone hated him. The only reason why he was though was so he could make sure nobody was hitting on his girlfriend without his knowledge. It hadn't been only once that Levi had mentioned it to Yuki, continuing to reply that she wouldn't cheat on him no matter what he said but the relief of seeing her loyal was more satisfying to see than just her word.

Every chance he got, he would be with Yuki, during classes, sitting at lunch, walking around RAD. 'Obsessive' and 'overprotective' were common ways of describing Levi's behaviour from other demon's points of view. He only let his own brothers approach, as well as Solomon and Luke as he knew and trusted that they wouldn't hit on her.

It seemed like Levi just had a sixth sense when it came to anything to do with Yuki. Gossip? He wanted to hear. Rude comments? He'd like to see you say that again in front of his face. Flirty comments got him riled up most of all.

_He was the only one who could say things like that about her. She was his girlfriend. Don't talk about her like that_.

Levi's overprotectiveness came to a point where Yuki's wasn't exactly having the best time talking to other students without the other looking away from her, just to be sure that Levi wouldn't react to it. It was getting tiring to say the least.

"Levi?"

"What's up, Yuki?"

He had followed her out into a quiet secluded area of a courtyard, just to be sure that nobody was around. She started to walk him back towards the wall, his face going red from nervousness. Considering he was being kabedonned, and she continued to get closer towards him, he closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for a kiss. A few moments went by with no touch against his lip, one of his eyes fluttering open to see what the hold up was. Yet she saw no interest in kissing him, she was only gazing at him forlornly, her hand reaching up to gently stroke his cheek.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Wh-what...?"

"How many times have I reassured you that I won't cheat on you? I understand you're the avatar of envy but this is going too far now, Levi..."

"B-but... I just want to protect you... You're the only thing I care about in this miserable life. Nobody cares about a gross, disgusting Otaku... But you do. I don't want to lose you, Yuki!"

"Levi... You're not going to lose me. I only have eyes for you. Plus do you really think I'd not be able to protect myself with 7 strong, handsome boys I have pacts with?"

"D-don't call my brothers handsome like that..."

"Stop overthinking things, okay. My strongest, most handsome boy is right in front of me. I'm never going to stop loving you-"

His lips pressed against her own, slowly bringing her closer as they both melted into the heat of their kiss. Yuki was surprised at Levi's straightforward affection, it wasn't something that he displayed often, or it was followed with some self-deprecative hate against himself. She was even more shocked at seeing his anticipation to deepen the kiss further, biting gently on her bottom lip while his tongue stroked against where he had bitten down. As much as she thought that maybe this wasn't the best time to be making out, it had been a while since they had such a heated moment between eachother, she wanted to continue. And they weren't in a public area of the school, people never went here. 

Her tongue moved against his own, the surprise obvious as his tongue jolted a bit before moving closer to slide deeper into her mouth. His hands gently rested on her thighs before pulling her off the ground, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist while her hands combed through his purple locks. Not wanting to break away for air, the two took breaths in when they had parted slightly but never stopped wrestling with each other, neither of them wanted to throw in the towel.

Even without seeing, Yuki could tell that Levi was transforming, feeling the growing coral-like horns sprout out from his head from where her hands rested. She saw no problem in that, after all he could change to demon form whenever he wanted. His true intention was revealed as she gasped, Levi taking the opportunity to entwine tongues once again as his tail slowly rubbed against her clothed clit, her moans quieter from their rough kissing. This was going out of her comfort zone now.

"L-levi... W-we can't do it here...!"

"....But we've gone this far already. Let me finish, Yuki... I don't think I'll be able to concentrate property if we stop here..."

"What do I get from having a quickie in a secluded part of RAD?"

"Um... Y-you... You get laid?"

"And?"

"U-umm... You'll make me happy..?"

"You didn't think this through well, did you?"

"If I said I planned this, I would be lying... I just... I was really happy when you complimented me..."

"Compliments are enough to turn you on?"

He nodded slowly, averting his eyes as she stared down at him. Levi always became a blushing mess of a demon during sex, and this wasn't an exception. He looked even redder than before, he seemed more than ready as his erection pressed against her in desperation.

"Please...? We can be quiet..."

"Are you going to be quiet?~"

Her teasing crumbled Levi's confident persona, his bottom lip trembling. He wanted to say he wasn't as loud as her but he couldn't deny that he was... Very loud... Instead he hugged into her neck, accidentally snagging her skin with his horns as she yelped.

"We have ten minutes of recess Levi... Do we have enough time?"

"Th-that's plenty time..! I actually have one on me..."

His face lit up as he grabbed the red condom inside his pocket and showed it to her, the packet covered in small curls and tiny demon heads with horns. Yuki felt a giggle rise up from inside her from his expectant gaze, his tail almost wagging like a dog or at least the closest he could get to wagging with his serpentine tail.

"Are you sure you didn't plan this, Levi?"

"N-no, I really didn't...! I just... I always have one on me..."

"That still means an ounce of planning has been put into this..!"

"L-look, it's better than wanting to do it with no protection..! I-I don't want kids yet!"

"I don't either, honestly... I'm too young to settle down yet..."

She looked away for a moment, still worried that someone was going to see them as she was lifted back onto the ground while Levi quickly unzipped his pants to roll the condom around his stiff member. She grinned as Levi returned the favour and pinned her against the wall this time. Her eyes followed down to his now red member, his patience running thin as she slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles before quickly returning to their previous position, only now a lot more bare.

"Hurry Levi, we're running out of time here..."

"That's my line..! You keep distracting me..!"

He pouted slightly as he lowered her down onto his cock, immediately moving up while Yuki grinded down on him with each thrust. The wall was for a back rest, but it seemed unnecessary as she leaned forward with her head resting on his shoulder while her hands kept firmly around his neck, letting a few soft moans escape as he steadily gained momentum. Her breathing tickled the skin on his neck, shivering and moving his hips more to find the perfect spot in response. They had had sex many times before, they knew eachother's bodies well and what was their favourite things so it didn't take Levi a second to find her g-spot. 

She wanted to scream out from his constant g-spot torturing, but they both had said to be quiet which resulted in Yuki biting down onto Levi's shoulder to hold back moans. Instead, the purple haired demon let out his own pained moan from the bite. Although painful, it almost felt good in a weird sexual way, he couldn't describe it. Even with her jaw firmly clenched around his skin and the tightening around his dick, he continued on, wanting both of them to be satisfied before the bell chimed.

Deriving pleasure was not a hard feat in this position, she practically sunk down onto him. He let a curse escape his mouth once again as he sped up once again, being wary of the time. If he couldn't even satisfy both him and Yuki before the bell, he would've felt like he failed. He wanted them to return to class satisfied, instead of having to stop halfway through. Luckily for him, Yuki didn't need extra attention with her already clinging to the edge of an orgasm due to the rough pounding. It seemed obvious by the more liquid she secreted or how she was biting harder than before which spurred Levi on further. A few seconds later, Yuki threw her head back as she rode her orgasm, biting her bottom lip to hold back another sultry moan. The contraction around his dick was too much to handle as he let out a final solitary moan while he had his own climax. Levi kept himself hugging tightly around her, taking a moment to de-stress before moving his head to look at her, pressing a soft peck to her lips as he lifted her off of him. It was only when they were rearranging themselves back to a suitable state when the bell chimed, signalling their arrival back to class as soon as possible before the second bell. 

"I'll meet up with you later, Levi... It's a shame we have different lessons."

"I feel like I won't be able to focus if you're right next to me..."

"You're pretty needy, aren't you Leviachan?~ are you going through a heat?"

"N-no..! I don't have heats- like some kind of animal...! I... No, we need to get to class!

What Levi forgot which he now remembered as he entered his classroom was that this class was occupied by a certain demon brother and a certain white haired sorcerer. He was begging that Asmo would just ignore it or not realise it, but his face lit with a smirk immediately as Levi made his way to his seat, which was right behind Solomon.

"Hmm, this is definitely new. Not what I'd be noticing on my brother in class~"

"D-don't say a single word..."

"I thought I was mistaking it for someone else, but it's definitely Levi..."

"Am I missing something here? Asmo, what are you talking about?"

_ "Hmm~ I'm smelling something on my brother that shouldn't be there~" _

Levi felt so uncomfortable, Asmo was seeing right through him and he wasn't able to hide it as heat rose into his cheeks.

"You don't know anything... It was solo..."

"Nope, you can't lie to me like that!~ I can smell human arousal on you~"

"I have to be honest, I wouldn't expect Levi of all demons to get it on during school. I'm surprised at your bravery."

"I-it was just a spur of a moment kinda thing, stop analysing me...!"

Asmo chuckled from Levi's outburst before turning back to the front as the teacher arrived in class. This was already embarrassing that his younger brother easily realised about his time alone with Yuki, was there anything else that was going to go wrong today? A homework assignment he forgot about perhaps, or the teacher calling on him to answer questions? 

Luckily enough, there wasn't any problems in the third lesson, but the people around him certainly became worse. Asmo and Solomon was now replaced by Lucifer, Mammon and Beel. The reason why Mammon was worse than Asmo or Solomon was obvious, but Lucifer was sitting in front of him and Levi struggled to see the lesson from the back of the classroom. Not to mention that Lucifer was micromanaging his every move, making sure both him and Beel were paying attention to the class. And then Beel started eating in the middle of class; how could Levi focus like this?

And the final nail in the coffin was that he needed to go to the bathroom; really badly. He had asked at the start of the lesson, but was denied. A second time halfway through the lesson a few minutes ago, he was still denied relief. He was tempted to run out of class, but Lucifer had his eye on him. He didn't want to be scolded. 

Beel has noticed Levi's discomfort ages ago, still frowning as Levi continued to tap his foot against the wooden floor while one hand grasped at his uniform whilst his other absentmindedly scribbled on the side of the worksheet he was given. Levi's attention turned to Beel after he gently tapped his shoulder, worried about his brother as he offered a empty plastic bottle. Connecting the dots, his face became as red as Beel's hair as he vehemently shook his head, the fast movement catching Lucifer's attention. Beel frowned and kept it nearby in case Levi changed his mind as Lucifer quickly mouthed to the purple headed demon to 'pay attention'. Like that was going to happen. He looked at the front of the class but none of the information was being processed. He was sure his foot tapping was getting others annoyed and he really didn't want to draw attention to him, so he gripped tighter on his crotch, rubbing his legs together to ease some of the pain on his gut.

He wondered if he could fake an emergency to fix his own emergency, like Yuki feeling sick or something, but he didn't want to worry the others, especially if they found out it was just a lie. It was becoming so painful, Levi rested his head on his desk, both hands now gripping onto his crotch as he couldn't hold a straight face any longer. He was begging for some kind of miracle, anything that could let him relieve himself without doing anything embarrassing or risky.

A ping went off on his phone, having to ignore it due to his current emergency. Even Beel couldn't focus with the way his brother was acting, he was worried for Levi's health. He picked up the bottle again, insisting he use it before he damaged his organs, before an announcement rose on the intercom.

'Leviathan, please report to Lord Diavolo's office.'

Just his luck. He slowly rose up from his seat, having to reluctantly take his hands away as he shuffled out of his seat, trying to act natural but panic surged through his eyes as he made his way through the classroom, quickly opening the classroom door and closing it behind him.

He was rushing to get to the office, not to please Diavolo but to hold his bladder better. There was too many demons around to grip at himself again, even though it was during class. Then he realised what this might be about... Did they find out about him having sex in public? He quickly reassured himself; if it was about that, surely they would call on Yuki as well... But then what was this about?

"Ah, Leviathan! You arrived faster than I expected! Good good, we can get this over with quickly then!"

Lord Diavolo looked as cheerful as usual with no malicious intentions at all. He was fairly relaxed, with the suspicious but silent butler Barbatos at his side. He quickly closed the door behind him, trying to stand straight in front of the redhead but he was already just barely holding onto his bladder. Barbatos smiled at him before shutting his eyes.

"I heard from Barbatos that you're having a problem right now?"

"Um... I guess.."

He couldn't admit honestly that he had to pee so bad that he'd even grovel if he could, but he kept silent.

"Haha, you don't have to be so humble, Leviathan! This problem you're having right now, I already know everything. Barbatos was working and he realised that this little problem of yours could be very disruptive at RAD. I would like to keep the peace here, as well as make sure the students have good memories here. Please, go through that door and relieve yourself and then you may head back to class. I will warn that teacher to be a bit more lenient on bathroom breaks."

His entire face lit up from absolute relief, from both being allowed to go to the restroom and the fact that he wasn't in trouble. Levi had assumed that Diavolo didn't care too much for him because he wasn't his older brother, who was a model student. But seeing as he called him out of class just to avoid an embarrassing situation, that was true kindness, even if they were demons. He would bow if he could, instead he croaked a thanks before shuffling quickly to the bathroom that Diavolo pointed out to him.

It almost seemed too beautiful for a disgusting Otaku like Levi to use. Everything was sparkling clean, not a single speck of dust to be seen. Must be Barbatos's amazing work. That lingering thought was shoved to the side, he had to go now, even if he didn't deserve it. Dealing with his belt was too much work as he unzipped his trousers and grabbed at his dick and pulled it out, almost losing it before he could aim at the bowl.

The release was amazing. He'd never felt this good to pee before, and it was probably going to stick with him for a long time, shamelessly letting out a sigh of relief. Words simply couldn't express how good it felt to finally let it go, only comparable to how good it felt to reach climax after being denied release. He couldn't care less that Diavolo and Barbatos could probably hear him from behind the door, they understand how long he had held it in, even refusing Beel's help because of his dignity.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he looked so much more relaxed, as he normally was around those two. As he felt their gazes on him, he couldn't help but lower his head.

"I couldn't thank you enough for this..! Even for a gross disgusting Otaku like me.."

"Now now, that's enough of that Leviathan! If anything, you should be thanking Barbatos here for coming to your rescue! All I did was call you here!"

"Even so.... I-if there's anything I can do... P-please don't hesitate to tell me! There's not much I'm good at, but I owe you guys BIG time!"

"There is one thing..."

Barbatos suddenly speaks up after the whole time that Levi had been there. He was a bit of an enigma and a little creepy, but it was understandable considering he could literally time travel to multiple timelines as well as look into the future.

"I know that you're actually a capable cook, you just don't utilitize those skills. I'd love if you could help me cook some Japanese snack foods."

"Th-that's all? I mean sure but I doubt I can do much. I usually buy them premade, most I've never made before..."

"I assure you, your assistance is much appreciated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of notes for this chapter, no surprise since it's a huge chapter!  
> Firstly, Levi's obsessive nature came from a little headcanon I have that he's possessive when he's in a relationship with someone he really really loves. It makes more sense since his original draft was he was going to be yandere soo...  
> Now onto Asmo smelling the arousal. I feel like each of the brothers have a special ability that they can sense when someone is committing their sin, like Levi would get mad at Mammon getting jealous or Beel noticing that Yuki had eaten more food than usual.  
> Finally, some of the side characters make an appearance! I feel like the angels are too holy to be in this fanfic so they're probably not going to make an appearance, my apologies for that. But I'll make it up with Diavolo, Solomon and Barbatos.  
> My second favourite character is Barbatos so why not?  
> One final thing, I'm actually making a continuation of this chapter, where Levi helps with Barbato's favour, I'd like to know if you would want to see that? It's not Omorashi but I'll give you a Yuki X Levi X Barbatos smut ^^


	11. Chapter ten - out of order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toilet gets blocked and therefore everyone has to use Lucifer's private bathroom. Levi didn't get the memo.

Lucifer: There's been another... Incident.

Lucifer: Unfortunately, the bathroom is out of order for the time being until it gets fixed. You can use my private bathroom for the time being.

Mammon: Neat! Your bathroom is so much more fancier than the one in the hall!

Beel: I'm sorry...

Yuki: It's not your fault Beel! You had to do what you had to do. You can't help it!

Asmo: it does smell really bad though! I'm glad I'll be using Lucifer's bathroom for a bit!

Every now and then, the toilet becomes unusable for a short time. Nobody blames Beel for it however, he didn't have a black hole as a stomach and that food had to go somewhere... When that time comes around, everyone has to use Lucifer's private bathroom instead, which is pretty awkward since you would have to knock on the door to ask Lucifer for the bathroom... It's awkward to ask permission to go to the bathroom but the system still works. 

Recently Levi had been shut off even more than he usually is, and that's due to an event in 'Ruri-chan's magical adventure' in which you had to grind up event points and redeem them for an Ultra rare 'Ruri-chan demon style' outfit. Due to this, Levi hadn't checked the chat either, not knowing that the bathroom was out of use.

Whenever something like this arises, Levi would spend as much time as possible playing, resulting to bringing food up to his bedroom, and switching back to online classes again. He'd even use empty soda cans or bottles as a temporary bathroom, just so he could spend as much time as he could grinding.

Unfortunately for him, he had been grinding for a long time and he had to pee. He finally placed his controller down and only just realised that there wasn't any empty bottles left; every single one was filled to the brim. A groan escaped him as he had no choice but to leave to go to the bathroom. It might've only been a few seconds more to walk to the bathroom, but the stinging became worse. An irratated growl rose up from him as he spotted the huge sign on the bathroom saying to not use. He could smell the carnage, unfortunately and almost was impressed by the second youngest. Grudgingly, he stumbled over towards Lucifer's room, knocking on the door impatiently.

Due to Mammon's stealing tendency, Lucifer countermeasures to avoid it was to seal the door, no matter who it was at the door. And if the door gets broken down, it opens a portal to who knows where.

_Lucifer wasn't in his room_.

Okay, that was fine. Levi calmly waited for maybe 5 minutes for Lucifer to appear, but there was no sign of him. He must've been out of the house, and that was when Levi started panicking. No toilets. No containers. There must be something he could find. And that of course resulted him in coming to his best friend and loving girlfriend of course.

He was quivering as he held onto his dick tightly as he walked into Yuki's room, the anxiety still visible on his face.

"H-help... Th-the bathroom... Lucifer isn't here..!"

"What happened to using jars and stuff?"

"There's no empty ones.. help... I'm going to lose it...!"

Yuki scrambled up from her bed and looked around quickly. She didn't have anything either, she always threw away rubbish at the earliest convenience. Instead she picked up a clean towel, still neatly folded as she kneeled down in front of her distressed boyfriend. He was only lucky he wore sweatpants as she only had to pull them down, Levi reluctantly letting go so she could help him. Quickly and delicately, Yuki wrapped his dick into the towel, looking up at him gently.

"It's okay, you can let go now."

"But the towel..."

"It can always be washed again, the most important thing is you going to the bathroom..."

His face grew red in the middle of her sentence, trembling as a small hissing sound arose from the towel she was holding. A small giggle rose from her while he tried to look at anything but her as he let go of his bladder in the large cloth. He's never done anything like this, and hopefully never will. Even in such an embarrassing and disgusting situation, the girl still remained by his side, not flinching at all at the thought that it could drop onto the carpet if they weren't careful enough. Every day, Levi's love for Yuki kept growing; eventually it could overflow and become obsession but he didn't want it to go that far. She was only here for a year... Even so, as he finished peeing, he never would've thought to use a towel in this situation.

"Do you feel better?~"

She kept a smile on her face after noticing he had finished, pulling the towel away from his member. He quickly stared at the soaking towel before staring at his girlfriend with a quick nod.

"Good. Remember, I'll love you no matter what. And if I can help out with something, I will. Just ask."

"T-thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't shame Beel for blocking the toilet here, he did what he had to do.  
> The reason why Lucifer wasn't there was that Diavolo needed his assistance as usual so he had left the house, expecting nobody would need to bathroom until he's back, and if they did they could hold it. He had felt someone trying to open the door, so he was aware of it.  
> He just... Didn't come back.


	12. Chapter eleven - Nobody will know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets on a train to the human world, the power goes out.

"I'm going to the human world..!"

Levi's overconfident announcement echoed throughout the room where everyone was relaxing. Asmo had just finished his pedicure and was taking a photo for devilgram, Lucifer and Satan were "calmly" (as they glared daggers at each other) playing chess, Yuki, Belphie and Mammon were playing with cards, while Beel watched as he snacked on crunchy centipede cookies and deep-fried ostrich liver. Most of the others ignored him, Belphie however gave a glance to the purple headed demon before directing his attention back on his cards.

"You know you'll have to take public transportation since you don't have wings. It'll be a couple hours to the surface. And it might take days to get to a certain part of the world."

"That's why I'm going now! In two days, Mononoke Land is releasing a sequel to Shackles and Gauntlets and if you buy the copy from the official store on the release date, you get a code for a free mythical spirit!"

"Well, don't cause mayhem if you don't get there in time.."

"Don't worry about me Lucifer! You're looking at a Olympian swimmer here! Well, I would be if I entered the Olympics, but that's not my point! I'll be back in a few days!"

He was already ready to pack up and go as soon as Lucifer knew what or where he was going. Yuki was looking at him with a nervous smile. She wanted to go with him, it would be like a date for them, but after knowing he would be swimming to Japan from wherever the Devildom train dropped him off at would only be a burden to him. And so, he was off before anyone had realised he left.

Levi didn't bring much, but he always had a waterproof backpack on him so he could swim to wherever he wanted. Water and him were as compatible as Henry and the Lord of Shadows, so of course he would be prepared for his next swim. He already had converted some Grimm to Japanese Yen, and he had packed some clothing to wear after he had started swimming as well as a towel. Unlike human waterproof backpacks, Levi's was incredibly resistant, in fact it had a spell sealed around it, a special invisible layer that stops any liquid from soaking through the fabric.

Levi always enjoyed public transport as well, since he was the third strongest demon out of the seven infamous seven rulers of hell, he got first class seating. It was a small cubicle with electrical sockets, a sofa and table, there was even a bed that folded against the wall for overnight journeys.

It was almost a dream to be in the VIP cabins. Nobody bothered him, and he had everything he needed. He grinned as he played Beast Crosser with Yuki on his Snitch, laughing as her avatar blew a kiss at him, his own reaction was to blush before blowing a kiss to her back. He spent way too much time placing down paths on his city and searching around for sharks in the beach nearby.

This time he made sure he went to the bathroom before it got too serious. After all, he was in public, even if he was in first class. As he walked out to find the bathroom, he saw the occupied sign as he reluctantly returned to his cabin, instead playing a bit of Flame Badge instead. He forgot about going to the bathroom again for another hour, determined to grind his units up to level 35 before continuing the story.

A sting in his gut finally reminded him of his full bladder, reluctantly putting down the Snitch as he got out to go to the bathroom again.

'I apologize for the inconvenience Ladies and Gentledevils, but we will be now coming to an abrupt stop due to a Lightsnatcher on the tracks. All lights and electricity will be turned off for your safety. Please wait patiently and calmly and we will be continuing our journey once the issue is resolved. Thank you.'

The train skidded to a halt as the lights faded from the top of the train right to the end. Levi had just arrived at the bathroom, now pitch black as he finally found the door handle and started pulling it to the side.

** Clunk. **

** Clunk clunk. **

** Clunk clunk clunk clunk. **

Levi could feel the irritation rise up within him as he kept trying to open the door to no avail. The door was electronic. And now that no power was being supplied to it, it was shut until the power comes on. Being so close yet so far from the bathroom was unbearable, it made Levi's bladder threaten him to let go. He cursed once more. Where could he go? He was locked out of the bathroom, he was locked outside, he had no disposal containers. 

He looked around, checking if anyone could see him. He couldn't see himself with it this dark, he was feeling himself to the corner of the train. Maybe he could get away with peeing in the corner...? It was close to the 

toilet, it was an attempt...

I mean, nobody would know. Not many VIPs take the train. Mammon, Asmo, Lucifer and Beel have wings and Satan and Belphie had no reason to go anywhere far away. Lord Diavolo had wings, and Barbatos has time powers. Since they're visitors, Yuki, Solomon, Luke and Simeon also had VIP privileges. He couldn't see the angels wanting to explore the Devildom, they already hated being here. And Solomon probably doesn't travel much, he seemed to be a stay-at-home person. The only one who might take the train was Yuki.

Screw it, he was overthinking things. They can't blame him if they closed off the bathrooms during this blackout. He knew there would be a camera in the room, but the power was out, so literally nobody could know that it was him. Silently, he unzipped his jeans (he wanted to look decent while going to Japan so he dressed a bit more better than his usual attire) and pulled his dick out from his boxers, aiming directly for the corner. Levi didn't know how long the blackout would be, it could be a few minutes or it could be hours. It depended on if they could safely move the Lightsnatcher away from the rails. 

He wasn't going to risk it not coming on for hours and tried to empty his bladder as quickly and controlled as possible, the liquid rapidly sinking onto the ground and pooling into a small puddle. He couldn't bare to think he had done that, scampering back to his cabin as he zipped up his jeans in the process. Even when the train started moving, he never returned to that bathroom, knowing that that puddle was probably going to be there staring him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be where Levi pees in a bin, but I changed it because... Idk I didn't feel like it. I like having it be more risky, the thought that someone would catch him in the act.  
> And yes, that is a Pokémon reference.


	13. Chapter twelve - Morning massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up to the urge to pee, but Yuki has other plans.

Levi finds waking up with Yuki beside him is one of the best parts about being in a relationship. She's so warm, and waking up to her beautiful sleeping face really brightens his day up a little. Not to mention that cuddling is the best with so little space in his bathtub bed.

"Mmmn..."

He had started to stir, his bladder arousing him to wake up. But as he became more aware, a better, more stimulating feeling came from his nether regions instead of the piercing pain telling him to pee. A moan escaped from his lips, causing his eyes to open as he started focusing on his surroundings. Unlike last night, Yuki wasn't sleeping on his chest, but instead was at his feet, gently stroking his shaft up and down while looking at his cock with a longing gaze.

"Y-Yuki... W-what..?"

"Finally woke up, did you Levi? Sorry for disturbing you... I was having trouble sleeping when this guy started poking me~"

She grinded her hand a little to enunciate her point, Levi responding with a low growl with flushed cheeks.

"G-geez... That's so embarrassing... I'm sorry Yuki.."

"Sorry? You couldn't do anything about getting morning wood, it's a natural occurrence. If anything, it's a pleasure to wake up to.."

"Y-you sure have a way with words..."

She giggled at his bashfulness, pressing a gentle kiss to his dick as she kept her hand against his pulsating member, picking up the pace slightly. He responded with moans and light pants, his hips bucking begging for more friction against her hand.

"You're so fucking cute, you know that Levi?~"

"I'm not... I just... I'm needy..."

"Being needy doesn't make you not cute, actually it makes you cuter.."

He kept silent, his red cheeks all the reaction she needed as she pumped him faster, noticing his precum dribbling from the head as his moans filled the room. It was impossible not to tease him a little, suddenly taking her hand away, Levi whining almost immediately.

"K-keep going.... Please."

"And then what?~"

"I..."

"Hm?"

"I can... Um.. well... W-we could have sex... If you want to..."

"Why do you have to be so adorable Levi?~ you're making it impossible to not tease you..."

Smiling, she straddles the demon, massaging his dick against her clothed sex, letting out gentle sighs as she tempted him. At this point, he was so stiff, grinding against her was unbearable, being so close yet still out of reach just because of a piece of cloth. He growled, pushing himself up from his comfortable laying position, becoming too impatient to continue her teasing. He was obviously frustrated while he slid away her wet panties before pushing her down onto his dick, her hips already hopping on top of him as soon as he entered her. He wasn't too far from reaching climax, but in this position, he couldn't really move, reluctantly letting her take the lead again. Yuki lowered herself deeper onto him, grinding against his member as it filled her to the brim before reaching her favourite spot, speeding up to hit that sensitive place while her moans grew louder.

Levi's face was a mess, cowering against her neck as he groaned once again; he wanted to cum. He wanted to feel good, but he didn't want her to stop yet. It felt too good. One of the best mornings for sure as he finally let go, cumming deep into her as she kept bouncing on him. He kept panting heavily as she rode her orgasm, rising up off him while his dick laid limp and her semen spilled out of her.

"Don't worry, I'll take a pill in a minute."

Her favourite way to enjoy the afterglow was to simply snuggle up to her favourite demon, pressing kisses to his face. Levi's low self-esteem was something she was trying to improve, and these generous kisses were a good way to show her love for him, and give him some self-worth. Maybe it was a bit excessive at times but she always said that each kiss represents how much she loves him, and now he looks forward to kisses, even when anyone could see. Maybe he liked showing off he had a girlfriend too much.

"I-I forgot..!"

"What's wrong Levi?"

"I forgot that I woke up because I needed to pee.."

"Not because I was stroking you?"

"I- I-I guess it was a bit of both..."

"Are you alright? Should I get off?"

"Uh... M-maybe a bit more.."

Levi shuffled around, cuddling her tighter to her to feel her heartbeat, calming him while Yuki stroked her hand through his hair. He thought that he didn't need to go that badly but he was sorely mistaken as a huge sudden wave of desperation washed across him, struggling to hold it well with his bare skin exposed. His face scrunched up in pain, groaning before staring at Yuki's face.

"If it's that bad, you really should go. You shouldn't delay it."

"I... I-I don't think I can hold it any longer...!"

Desperate times comes to desperate measures, and Levi was lucky enough that he slept in a bathtub. Thinking quickly, Yuki pushed away the bedding, exposing the drain in the bottom of the tub, quickly aiming for the drain before Levi lost control of his bladder. A relieved sigh rose from him as he gave up, golden liquid seeping out from his member straight down the pipe, Yuki keeping his aim straight while he emptied his bladder. 

He hid his face beyond embarrassed knowing he pretty much wet the bed after getting laid. She looked back at him, noticing his hands obscuring his face. Gently, she crawled back to her previous position, removing his hands from his face and quickly pressing a kiss on his nose with a smile.

"You're still cute~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, more smut for ya! The original prompt was 'during a massage', but I decided to take it as the sexual kind of massage.  
> Honestly I wanted an Omorashi chapter to do with the bathtub bed. Is it just me that thinks it's cute that he sleeps in a bathtub?


	14. Chapter thirteen - Wet Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach house's toilet is occupied so Levi finds an alternative bathroom.  
> Part 2 of the car trip in the fifth chapter!

** Knock Knock Knock **

"Whaddya want?!"

"Mammon, please hurry up..!"

"Shuddup, will ya?! I'll be done when I'm done!"

Levi groaned, knowing that Mammon would purposely take his time just to piss him off. If he had the chance to, he would knock down the door and push Mammon out. After all, he needed it more than him. In fact, he should be voluntarily giving Levi access to the bathroom since he was the one who wouldn't let him pee on the way here because he didn't want to stop. If he was petty enough, he would've wet himself in the back of Mammon's car just to prove a point. But both Asmo and Yuki were there, plus he had to wear these swimming trunks for the majority of their time at the beach.

The beach house was not too big, but comfortable for 8 people to stay in for the night. Lucifer had his own bedroom, the twins had single beds in the same room, Mammon and Asmo were in the same room (much to Mammon's dismay of being in the same room knowing Asmo would probably bring a girl over), Satan had a small room to himself and Yuki and Levi found themselves in a decent king sized bed, no surprise since they were dating. There was still only one bathroom to share between eight of them, and it caused chaos.

Everyone wanted to go to the bathroom after the car ride, some more desperate than others. And of course, Levi came under one of the ones who were desperate. No surprise though, the second oldest stole his rightful chance for himself, even though he wasn't too desperate like Levi was. It was expected, considering he was the Avatar of Greed. Nevertheless, Levi was practically dancing outside the door and Mammon saw no interest in opening the door for him. Whatever, if he had to do something drastic, he had to do it now. He wasn't happy with Mammon, growling as his tail flicked out from the back of his shorts and angrily attacked the door, Mammon responding with a shout before Levi sprinted out onto the sand, looking for an alternative bathroom.

The door to the beach house was wide open as Beel set up a barbecue and Satan and Asmo set up a beach volleyball net. He didn't want to make too much fuss, so he tried to look like he was in a bad mood just to make sure nobody tried to talk to him as he tried to run across the sand, his weight sinking him deeper each time he stepped. He wasn't going to wander too far away, just far enough from civilization as he stumbled onto sand, his hand pressing underneath and pulling the sand away, collecting it in a small hill nearby as he started digging out a deep enough hole. If it didn't leak when it became full, it's a good enough hole. 

He took no time at all pulling his dick out from his trunks, immediately starting to fill the hole with his pee, the sand starting to darken around the sides. He couldn't help letting out a moan of relief as he continued to pee into his hole, starting to worry if it was going to be deep enough. The hole started to reach full capacity as he started to finish, trying to push out any remaining liquid before trying to cover up his secret. At long as nobody can stand in it, nobody will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ironic since it won't be long until there's an actual beach event and all I'm gonna think about is this.   
> Can't you see Levi being the most excited one to go to the beach? He does love water so yeah... That's why I'm so mad that Levi isn't the UR+ in the beach event ٩(๑`^´๑)۶


	15. Chapter fourteen - The admiral needs a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer forces Levi to go back to doing administrative work at the navy when Levi can’t stop peeing

_I forgot how to be an admiral._

Levi's eyes wandered around the office, wondering what to do now. Lucifer had pretty much threatened him to 'do his job' and bolted his room for the day, and now he was on the Devildom Navy base, situated on the end of a large pier. If it weren't for all the work he was forced to do, Levi would have enjoyed it a bit more.  
It had been centuries since Levi was needed at the base, especially since nobody dangerous was threatening the Devildom due to the unity of demons that was put in place by the Demon King, or Diavolo's father. He was surprised that he hadn't disbanded the navy, but they had to keep the waters safe just in case.  
Most of the paperwork was kept monitored by his second-in-command, Lotan, who was rather crude and unapproachable compared to Levi, yet he had always followed Levi's orders. It would be a problem if he didn't, since Levi could control aquatic creatures just by looking at them.  
He could do the paperwork like he was told, or he could do something more fun. Something that he was begging for.  
He wanted to go swimming.  
Swimming was second nature for a water demon like Levi, he was drawn to the sea as soon as he had arrived at the base. He only had to find a chance to escape. He went to use the restroom before returning back to the office, his uniform screaming to be taken off so he could swim. That desire wasn't ignored for long. The white and black accented uniform was folded onto the desk, his hat placed on top of the pile before he started to take off his socks and underwear as well, putting those in a more discreet place.   
He was still nervous to be completely nude in such a public place, where any of his crew could come in at any time. But he absolutely hated swimming in clothes, and he hadn't gotten swimming trunks. Levi didn't want to wear a water-logged uniform. His tail wrapped around his waist to cover his private areas, just so he felt a little more comfortable.  
  
Levi's head poked out from the door, looking around to see if anyone was too close. His crew was patrolling, but they were too far to notice him and protect him. As the third oldest brother in the Seven Rulers of Hell, he needed no protection, especially since he was more powerful than the whole crew combined. Opening the door wide open, he sprinted for the railing before anyone could notice him, his dive in-between the waves disrupting the demons nearby with its loud splash.

"He did it again, didn't he?"

"Yup... Indeed he did. That's our admiral for you, I'd be worried if he didn't jump into the sea after he came back."

The water was nice and cool against his skin as he unraveled his tail from his body and pushed himself further away from the shore. It wasn't long until he felt an urge to pee. But why? He literally went to the bathroom before he went to swim. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to go back to the pier just to go to the bathroom again. And anyways, who's going to know that he pissed in the sea? He'd probably forget it by the end of the day. 

A fish would go to the bathroom with no thought, and he could do the same thing. He's... Sorta part-fish. Mostly demon, but still an aquatic creature. Even though he reassured himself, it still felt wrong to him as the water around him turned slightly warm and yellow from the stream flowing from his dick. It did feel really good too, so maybe it was okay to just let go every once in a while.

An hour passed away like a sand in an hourglass and Levi still didn't want to leave yet. When he had the chance, he had enjoyed exploring the sea; going into small cracks and caves, playing with the fishes, finding new things that had been carelessly thrown into the sea and just relaxing on the seabed. But unfortunately, he had to be back now. Levi didn't need to be lectured by Lucifer after finding out his work was untouched. During his exploration, he had found things that were interesting, interesting enough that Levi wanted to take them back with him.

The first item was an entire bag of different demon teeth, some were fangs as big as Levi's fangs, while some were as large as a sabertooth tiger's. Since it was a collection, Levi could sell them for a decent price, which would then be used towards his figure collection. 

The second was a bottle of liquid. At first, Levi wasn't sure of the contents until he noticed the familiar pinkish glow of the liquid inside it. It was a bottle of Siren's tears, something that Levi had gotten Asmo for his birthday. The scent of it matched the hypnotic song that lead humans to them, mixed with the glowing sea lilies, it was a very light aphrodisiac perfume. He was planning on giving it to Asmo since he was the only one who might be interested in taking it.

The last item he left there, but the contents were a bit concerning, something that he should mention to someone at least. It was a brown leatherback diary. Most of the writing had been washed away by the sea, but the writing that was left behind was worrying. It was a love confession. Whoever had written it had said they had fallen in love with Beel, yet she 'couldn't leave Azazel'. Levi had an idea of who it was by the mention of Azazel, but he didn't want to point fingers yet. Lucifer could deal with that scandal.

He could see the pier now, his hands still tightly holding around the bottle of perfume and the bag of teeth until he felt it again. He hadn't drunk anything for hours, and he needed to pee again? Was there something wrong with him? With all the accidents he had been having recently, he wondered if his bladder had weakened and now he had to live with this?

No. 

He didn't want to believe that. Maybe it was the sea around him just stimulating his bladder. That was probably it. Nevertheless, it would still be another five minutes to get to the pier and another 4 minutes to get to the bathroom. He again thought that he was still part fish as he continued to swim back and empty his bladder as the same time, leaving a small trail of gold in the water before it faded away back to the normal dark blue colour that the sea usually was. Levi felt uneasy about it, but it still felt good to just let go without waiting. A crewmate was waiting for Levi at the docking station with a towel. He was used to this after centuries of Levi doing the same thing every time he was at base. The demon emerged from the water, taking the towel around the waist before returning back to his office, still wondering if he'll actually get something done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was out at lunch and when I was about to publish, I lost my saved chapter... So I had to rewrite the whole thing again.  
> But one thing that came from rewriting this is that I feel more satisfied with my work. The original was a bit lacking, but I wasn't sure how to improve. But rewriting it right here and now gave me a new wave of inspiration! I'm sorry for the wait, but I do hope you enjoyed the revamped chapter, even if you never got to read the original!  
> Also can we talk about Lotan while we're here? I've done research on Lotan and it is basically another form of Leviathan, so I kinda see Lotan being Levi's bodyguard of sorts, since he keeps talking about summoning Lotan as a threat XD


	16. Chapter fifteen - Never trust a dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the brothers and Yuki gather around for a good old game of truth or dare.

"Come on, Levi! Everyone is playing, even Yuki! It won't feel right without you joining!"

Something didn't settle well with Levi knowing that Yuki was playing truth or dare with 6 other guys. Of course he trusted his brothers to not make moves on a taken woman, but that feeling that they might exploit that he wasn't there dug into him. He sighed lightly, caving into Asmo's bait. He seemed to already know that saying anything about Yuki was his weakness.

"Oh great! Levi is actually playin'?!"

A pointed stare stabbed into Mammon after he said that, the Otaku brother joining the circle, pulling Yuki into his lap as he looked around the brothers, a snake cautious of the predators around him. His attention waned as Asmo returned to the play area, bottles of demonus placed in the middle.

"I know getting drunk isn't a good idea when playing this game, but at least you won't remember anything that happened the next day!"

Mammon, Lucifer and Satan grabbed a bottle thinking that it might be a good idea that they shouldn't remember anything that happened tonight as the lustrous demon sat opposite to Levi. Levi also thought about taking a bottle too but Yuki grabbed one herself.

"I'm here to have fun, I'm not going to be a stick in the mud."

"Yeah, you go girl!~"

She took a fake bow as Asmo cheered while she took a swig of the alcohol. 

And then the game started, the person starting first determined on a game of rock, paper, scissors. Beel started, Mammon being asked whether he had stolen the last piece of cake in the fridge.

"Hey, not all of the stuff in the fridge is yours. I took it because it was there!"

"I knew it was you..."

Beel frowned at the second oldest judgementally before ending his turn, Mammon opening the bottle as he decided to cave in Asmo's desires to be chosen. Surprisingly, he asked for truth. He must've been saving the dares until people are trashed.

"What's the most weirdest kink request you've gotten from a hook-up?"

"Uh, I've had a lot. This one came from a succubus, but here this, she wanted to SHIT on me! I know I'm the avatar of lust and I'm open to all kind of kinky play, but I am NOT going to spread faeces all over my beautiful body! And then she wanted me to SHIT on her, I was-"

"That's all you need to say, Asmo. Move on."

"Huh, then what about you Luci? Truth or dare?~"

The oldest brother was aware that both a truth or a dare from the avatar of lust were both going to be terrible. In the end, a truth was less dangerous.

"I think it's obvious what we all want to know. Luci, are you on Lord Diavolo's jock?"

".... What a ridiculous question. It's not even worth answering. But this is the point of the game.  **No, I am not in any way having a sexual relationship with Lord Diavolo**."

"Are you going to?"

"You can't ask two questions, Asmo!"

This time, Lucifer took a drink from his bottle, hoping that a question like that wasn't going to come up again. A quick look around the participants stopped him at his brother, or rather, 'biological child'.

"Satan."

"I'll dare."

The first dare of the game, and it came from Satan of all demons. Lucifer sighed as he shut his eyes in thought.

"Call me Father for the rest of the night. Fitting, isn't it?"

"Is the alcohol already getting to you? But fine, I'll do as you say,  **Father.** "

The exclamation from the blond demon held no affection to it, even seeming pained just to get it out of his mouth. A mouthful of demonus later, he tried to move on with his awkward atmosphere.

"Levi, what about you?"

The sound of his name startled him as he turned towards emerald eyes. He still didn't want to play, he was only here because Yuki was. Yet he reluctantly answered.

"Truth."

"Have you even read a single book that isn't a manga or a school textbook?"

"I-I have! Yuki introduced me to this book series 'The secret about deep sea squeeze trees'. It's sounds like the author was high when writing it but it's actually a really good book!"

"Hm, even I haven't read that one Yuki. We should discuss it at some time."

"Sure! I wasn't really an avid reader, but that series really resonated with me as a kid. I even got to meet the author and got a collectors item that Felix used to grow the squeeze trees."

A few more rounds went by, more dares went around, including Mammon taking a drink whenever he asked for a truth, and Belphie staying awake for an entire 24 hours, with obvious disbelief. Everyone was getting a bit tipsy now, each brother had at least taken a swig from a bottle. Mammon was definitely not doing well with the demonus, especially with his disadvantage of choosing a truth. Lucifer was a bit more... Docile, now that he was under demonus control. He was also taking dares a lot more often, that being the reason why he was now shirtless.

Levi was slowly dipping into being drunk too, but still mentally conscious enough to not do stupid stuff. He was cuddling into a very tipsy Yuki a lot more as well, his overprotectiveness now off the chart.

"Leeeeviathan! It's your turn now!~"

Asmo slurred a bit too happily. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Truth."

"Aw cmon..! You're always doing truths! I wanna dare you!"

"I'm not going to ask a dare from you, Asmo. Go on, ask your lewd unnecessary question then."

"Since you have a tail... Have you done... Yknow sexy tail stuff with Yuki?"

He looked away with a nervous blush, his reaction an obvious answer as Asmo returned a grin. He opened his mouth to finally confirm he had, but the girl on his lap beat him to it.

"One time... H-he choked me with his tail so hard we both came..~ it was fun~"

"Y-Yuki...!"

" oh my..~ "

"That's awfully kinky..."

"Is nobody realising he waz chokin' her?! He's gonna kill her soon enough..!"

Everyone ignored Mammon as Levi hid his face behind his bangs, still a little mad that Yuki had said that in front of everyone, but she was drunk. Now they were gonna start teasing him about choking. He changed the subject by daring Lucifer to say 'rurin' at the end of his sentences for the rest of the night just like his prank a few months ago. It was... Something.

"Levi...~"

"You're choosing me again?"

"Choose dare, come on~"

"I told you, no."

"The truths are gonna keep getting worse then!"

"I can deal with that."

"That time when you came into class smelling like sex. What happened?"

He could feel his blood run cold at the question. He thought that the stuff about tail sex was bad, but this was way worse. Everyone was staring at him, most of them looking at him with slight disbelief, like they were hoping that Asmo was talking out of his ass to get a rise out of his timid older brother. The longer the pause was, the more shocked they seemed.

"I told you... We fooled around. Isn't that enough?"

"I didn't ask for that. I wanted to know what happened that caused you to have sex on school grounds."

"Levi rurin..."

If Lucifer was sober, he probably would be more mad. But his call to the third brother seemed mostly just disappointed.

"I... Got jealous from people staring at Yuki again..."

"It was nice seeing Levi being such a dom-"

Levi quickly covered her mouth so she didn't say anything more. She was such a chatterbox when drunk. And so open. She probably would've told them about the whole sex experience if he didn't stop her there. But it seemed like the damage was already done.

"Oh, I see! So Levi was horny! I was expecting it to be Yuki making moves on him, but that's even more precious!"

He wanted to leave now. In fact, even better, he finished off his bottle of demonus and started another. Maybe he really should've gotten drunk from the start. He would love to have forgotten this conversation. 

Another few rounds went by, it was getting crazy now. The always rational Satan was being a bit... Too rude considering it was Satan. And it was not just insulting Lucifer. He was insulting everyone, from not picking dares to how stupid they looked when doing dumb dares. Mammon really wasn't doing well with his compromise on choosing dares, both truth or dare was painful as his brothers dished out very evil dares and asking very embarrassing questions for truths. Combined with how drunk he was, Mammon had ended up having a mental breakdown, bursting into tears as he hugged into Beel's shoulder before passing out from drunkenness.

"Levi~"

"F-fine. Dare then."

"I think we can all get some excitement with this~ Have sex with Yuki."

"H-here?!"

Asmo smirked as he nodded, the other four that were awake not too sure what was happening except that they've been roped into watching their brother bang his girlfriend. The answer was obvious. 

"N-no way!!"

"Oooh, are you denying my dare?~ if you're really sure, you'll have to do a forfeit~"

"I'm not doing something like that in front of everyone! I bet you're the only one who wants to watch anyway!"

"Ooh, a forfeit... Hmm let me see... Wet yourself..!"

"Huh?"

"You were actually pretty cute that time-"

"SSSH..! Please don't talk about that! I-I'll do it..."

It wasn't the most scariest forfeit dare, but it was still something that Levi didn't really want to do. But he had no choice. He couldn't deny a forfeit unlike a dare. He had to do it, no matter what. He groaned as he placed Yuki off of his lap, her head immediately resting on his arm. He couldn't believe he had to do this. It was so uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time as it soaked into the fabric of his underwear and pants, leaving a large stain from drinking all that alcohol. If he was going to piss himself, he might as well empty his bladder.

"Enjoying it Leeevi?"

"Not really..."

"I'd be a little concerned if you were honestly rurin..."

He's glad that he pretty much forgot what happened last night, with a hangover to prove it, as well as a passed out Yuki on top of him in his bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No bullying towards scat lovers, I mean this is an entire fanfic of Levi peeing so it might be a little typical. I was imagine Asmo not being okay with that with all his narcissism and beauty routines and stuff.  
> I feel bad that Belphie hasn't been in this much, I'm trying to fit him in I swear 😓  
> The next chapter is another one of my favourites, and it's heavily smutty so be ready for that!


	17. Chapter sixteen - Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in playing video games takes a rather sexual turn.   
> HEAVY SMUT WARNING!

"You're gonna have to guide me through this Levi, I've never played this kind of game before."

"You haven't? You've played RPGs but never played an FPS?"

Date night was in session, though can you really call it a date when Yuki and Levi was just playing games in his room like usual. It was more of a date day than just a date night, as they started playing since morning, and continued on through the day. It didn't take long for Yuki to get used to it, leaning her head against Levi's arm as she played.

"I need more ammo.."

"Ammo crate at 11 o clock, round that corner, I'll back you up."

"I've got a sniper too, but I thought it'd save it for a stronger enemy. I'll keep trying to get headshots with the pistol."

"Oh nice! I found a slasher sword!"

"I'm claiming that med pack, I'm low on health."

The game went on from morning to evening, stretching out as they finished the co-op campaign while the credits rolled. After the silence started becoming uncomfortable, both of them started feeling it, though different feelings altogether. Yuki pounced onto him, catching him off guard as she straddled him, gently rolling her hips against him, purposely trying to get him rowdy.

"Can I dom you again? I want to try something new today, you're not going to regret it~"

"Yuki... I.. don't think now is the time..."

"What are you talking about? You're hardening already just from grinding against you~"

She grinned, grasping at his erection underneath her, slowly arising from her seated position as she sauntered over to the bag she had taken with her.

"W-what is that?"

"Oh, yknow. Sex toys. Asmo helped me pick them up~"

"W-what?!"

He couldn't deny the arousal in his gut as she revealed the bottle of lube and a strap-on, yet the thought never came to him before. Both of them were switches, neither of them preferring being dominant or submissive but he had never considered pegging before, but he was still intrigued. The human slowly returned to his side, having researched about pegging before and had to be prepared for a bit of reluctancy.

"If you don't want to, we won't, okay? We can just have vanilla sex and pretend this never happened. I don't mind."

"I.."

Levi didn't like a decision like this. He hated deciding something that could disappoint the other, which is why Yuki was usually calling the shots when it came to sex. He wanted to say no deep down but he also wanted to try it. He knew he was too sheltered because he never tried new things, and he was mentally tired of the repetitive norm. And Yuki seemed into it. 

"I guess... I'll try it once..."

"O-oh..! I honestly wasn't expecting you to say yes.. I had my expectations low~"

"I mean... You bought it to do this, it would be a shame if we didn't do it..."

Her mouth curled up as she pressed a kiss to the side of her blushy boyfriend's lips. A few minutes later, their clothes were removed carefully, Yuki pressing kisses to his face before traveling down his body, marking each place with her lips. Levi loved kisses, and it made him calm down and relax before sex. It was almost a magic spell, 'Yuki's calm-down kisses'. He got more nervous as she moved to his lower stomach, her kiss becoming more longer. 

A tiny squeak escaped his mouth, his girlfriend gently sucking on his skin near his v-line before running her tongue along the carved line on his pelvis.

"You're so stiff, you liked it that much?"

"I... Like your kisses..."

Her hand gently held his member as she started from the base, kissing all the way up his shaft to his tip, another long prolonged kiss to the head of his penis before she continued kissing him even further down. Levi expected her to stop at his dick, more sensual kisses pressed against his balls before she finally pulled away from him.

"I think we should make a safeword now."

"We- we didn't have one already? I thought it was 'stop'..."

"Nah, too basic. How about something that we both don't want to see?"

"Ugly bastard hentai"

"Asmo twerking"

They paused for a moment, then repulsed at the thought of the flirty fifth brother.

".... I don't want to see that either..."

"Then, that's the safeword. It'll stop the sex and also turn us off."

She wanted to be gentle with him, to make sure it wouldn't hurt, which is why she was showering him with kisses so he wasn't stressed. Pushing up his legs, he was still a little nervous from his stare, so she decided to make sure that he could take her finger first before sliding in the dildo. 

"I'll put my finger in first okay? Try to relax, it'll hurt if you're stressed."

Yuki poured some of the lube into her hands, rubbing it together to make her fingers enter a lot more smoothly. She distracted him slightly, her left hand gently massaging his shaft, her hand slightly colder from the lubricant. Levi had completely forgotten about his ass from the slow strokes on his dick that he yelped when he felt one of her fingers slipped inside him.

"Are you okay Levi?!"

"Ye-yeah... I just wasn't expecting it... Pretend that never happened..."

It was obvious that Levi was embarrassed that he was so loud during sex, he sometimes worried if his brothers would hear him through the walls. He tried to keep quiet as she pushed deeper, still feeling him tense up, causing her to stop and pay more attention to his member to distract him. He just felt it was weird at first, a really interesting sensation even as she started increasing the pace. It didn't feel as good as the handjob, but it still felt nice.

"Remember, keep calm, stay relaxed and it won't hurt as much as you think.."

She continued to console him as she started preparing the strap-on, adding more lube to his ass and to the strap-on itself. The general aesthetic of the room was already calming, the demon looking up at the multiple hanging decorations and the blue hue of the room, reminding him of the sea, making him relax even more.

"I'm going to put it in now."

He nodded slowly, trying to calm himself again after feeling the tip touch his ass. Panicking is going to make him tense again, he thought about the sea again, the sun beating down on the bay as he swam through shallow water. Yuki noticed his relaxation and took the chance to continue, sliding the dildo into him with little effort due to the lube. He grunted as it entered him, not expecting it to be that big.

"Levi, are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine... It's still just weird feeling, not really pleasurable... But... I do feel a little tingly."

"Those tingles are probably signs of arousal. I'm going to start moving okay? Remember safeword."

Her hands placed on the floor either side of his waist, Yuki slowly retreated before pushing back into him, continuing a steady pace while he gradually started to pant and let out tiny moans, arousal twitching in his dick as she thrusted into his ass. Now that she was moving, the feeling was really good and it only got even better as she thrusted faster. He didn't know to do with his legs, he just left them hanging on either side of her body.

"Oh... Oh..! OH FUCK YUKI! Ohhh!~"

Something snapped inside him, or more like the pleasure just increased tenfold and something was breaking him inside him. She immediately noticed that he wasn't just suddenly really into it; she was ramming into his prostate. That didn't mean she'd stop though, in fact it encouraged her to continue with how loud her boyfriend was being. 

"O-oh Go-M-mephisto..! Fuck! I-I!"

He only just realised that he was about to use blasphemy, but that only showed how incredibly luxurious it felt. Levi just realised a growing feeling, and it was about to overflow, incapable of stopping it.

"S-shhiit... Fuck...! Yuki, W-wait...! Wait hold on! Fuck!"

Yuki didn't stop, after all he didn't say the safeword. He was probably being difficult. The constant torment on his prostate weakened him, moaning out while his dick shot out spurts of golden liquid onto his stomach as it seeped down his sides and soaked into the carpet beneath him. He was almost pulling an ahegao face, each of the thrusts squirting more of his bladder contents out onto his body. Yuki stopped, pretty turned on from the sight of her boyfriend heavily breathing as a gentle stream of pee fell onto his stomach and rolled down the side of his hips.

"I-I told you to s-stop...!"

"I didn't know.. I thought you were just putting on an act... It felt so good that you pissed yourself, huh?"

"A-actually... I had to pee before we started... I didn't know I was going to squirt until the feeling was too strong..."

"Do you want to keep going? Or do you want to clean yourself up?"

"Please... Continue..."

"Continue what?"

"Peg... Please keep pegging me until I cum..."

Her mouth curved upwards almost sadistically as she pressed her smile against his cheeks.

"If that's what you want, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I sneaked in a Halo reference. I've been playing since I was eight (I grew up with two brothers 10 years older than me don't blame me) so I felt it was right.  
> I needed some extra submissive Levi and I also wanted Levi to wet himself during sex so I thought of pegging. Why not? This is a Omorashi fanfic after all.


	18. Chapter seventeen - Drowning in your sorrows isn't the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a panic attack, and feels really down after.

"H-how many meals are you going to eat..?!"

Levi was spending his time with the twins at Hell's Kitchen on a busy Saturday night. The overwhelming amount of food that Beel consumed made him feel full when he had only had a bread roll and a few spoonfuls of ox tail soup. It seemed Belphie was starting to get tired after seeing the oldest twin clean plate after plate of food. I think the both of them was just glad that they weren't the one in charge of the bill, whenever that was passed over.

The amount of demons staring at Beel made Levi feel self-conscious, that they weren't looking at his brother but him. He was frozen to the seat, scared of even taking another spoonful of soup. The other two hadn't noticed at all, still eating and dozing off as Levi started to turn slightly paler.  Maybe going here on the busiest day was a terrible idea after all...

His original plan on going on an outing with his younger siblings was to improve his social anxiety, but right now, it was only getting worse. Everyone was staring at him. Laughing. Whispering about him. Insulting him. He was starting to shake violently and zone out, he was going into a full panic attack.

"Levi..?! Beel, stop eating!"

"Hmmph? What's wrong Belph- L-levi?! Are you okay bro?!"

He wasn't responding at all, immediately taking him to the men's bathroom where there was less noise and he could calm down. They had kept calling his name the whole time, Levi completely lost in his thoughts for a whole five minutes before he started to return back to the Devildom.

"Levi..? Are you okay? You were having a panic attack again.."

"S-sorry... I'm so useless... First I start panicking from how many people were staring at our table, then I cause trouble by disrupting your meal..."

"It's okay... I care more about your health than getting food in my stomach, even though that is very important to me... We should get going."

After paying the bill, the three returned back to the House of Lamentation, the two still hanging around Levi to check if he's okay before returning him back to his room. The thing he doesn't want the most after having a panic attack was company, so the twins left him inside his room to calm down.

He was feeling really down right now, more than he is normally. He was feeling like he should do something stupid to make him feel better about himself, deciding to drown himself in his sorrows with Demonus. Bottle after bottle, he started to forget about everything and feel much more relaxed. With that much alcohol in him, his bladder got more full. He left his room and roamed around the house drunk, most of the residents in their rooms at the time. He coughed up a bit of vomit before swallowing it down again, pressing his hand against the wall to steady himself as he stumbled to his destination.

"Babeeeeeee!~"

"Le-levi...? Jeez, you reek of alcohol! What's up baby?!~"

He never usually got drunk, but when he was, he was super open with his feelings, even for Levi who was very tsundere at the best time. He laughed at nothing as she rested his head against her shoulder, his arms wrappingaround her comfortably. Getting no answer, she pressed him again, even though she wasn't expecting much.

"Levi, why were you drinking..? You almost never drink..."

"I... I'm sorry Y-Yuki... I-I just felt... Like utter shit... I wanted to... F-feel better..."

He had bursted into tears, crying on her as he hiccuped after every word.

"Why didn't you come to see me? I'm always here for you, that's what girlfriends do..."

"I-I didn't want... t-to burden you... I-I already burdened Beel... A-and Belphie because of... M-my panic attack..."

"You don't burden me Levi... But you do burden me when you try not to burden me..!"

"I-I'm sorry..!"

She sighed and stroked through his hair as Levi gripped tightly around her again. He sniffled slightly, before opening his eyes looking to the side.

"I need to pee..."

"... Go then, Levi..!"

"I don't want to let you go... I-if I let go, my brothers are gonna steal you from under my nose...!"

"Levi, I'm not coming with you. Go and pee... I'll even lock my door so nobody can come in, just knock if you want to come back in."

"Oh, then okay..!"

He immediately cleared up when he heard that nobody would be able to see Yuki, gripping onto the wall to keep himself upright after leaving her room. The hallway was empty of course, as he started moving toward the bathroom.

"Uhhh... Levi... What are ya doin'..?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, stupid Mammon..."

"But... Uh... That ain't the toilet..."

His hand leaning against the wall, Levi stared at Mammon with a blank expression. Leaning in slightly, he continued to wet the soil in the small plant pot, his hand aimed his dick against the plant's stem with his pee. The unexpected situation was amusing, Mammon bursting into laughter at Levi's straight face as he emptied his bladder into the plant next to the bathroom door. He started getting self-conscious again from Mammon's laughter, instead of freezing up, he only got into a rage, shaking as his balled his fist as he finished his break and zipped up his pants.

"S-seriously..?! Th-that's comedy gold...!! And really, you're a bit small huh? Yuki deserves better..!"

The motion was so quick, Mammon couldn't process it quickly enough before he was thrown across the hall, crashing into the wall behind him. His fangs bared, Levi gritted his teeth as the dark aura burned off of him, his tail moving around the air in the dangerous s curve that proved that he was not to be annoyed or he would whip his tail just as he did with Mammon.

"What in Devildom is going on here?! Levi?" 

Lucifer had come out of his room after hearing the loud crash of Mammon's body against the wall. After seeing the perpetrator, he started walking to Levi, the drunk demon feeling even more threatened from being backed into a corner, posing to strike at the oldest when he got too close. The rest of the brothers and Yuki watched from their bedroom doors, Asmo calling out to Lucifer after seeing the s curve in Levi's tail.

"Careful, Luci! He's super pissed!"

"Do you really think I'm scared of being attacked? Levi, what happened? Tell me."

"Lucifer, he's pretty drunk right now, he's probably not thinking straight!"

"That's no excuse to lash out at Mammon, even if he's stupid and doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

Levi reached the end of the corridor, physically backed up against the wall as Lucifer stared down at him menacingly. The movement in his tail only moved more rapidly as Lucifer stared him down. It finally was dawning on him, even during his drunkenness, that he was in deep shit being in this position and his anger switched to fear. He didn't want to tell Lucifer anything that transpired, he would take this secret to the grave. Collapsing onto the floor, Yuki worried about him while Lucifer clicked his tongue.

"Is- is he okay? Did he just pass out?"

"He's fine, Yuki. But it looks like I won't be getting an answer out of him."

He turned Levi onto his back before starting to carry him to his bedroom. On further inspection, his eyes had dilated, his mouth open with his body limp, not responding at all.

"He starts playing dead when he feels threatened, and he's very dedicated to his act. It would be a good idea to keep playing dead because I'm still going to keep pressing for answers until he tells me why he threw Mammon into the wall and knocked him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had to put the play dead in this because it's funny. Hognose snakes are the real life equivalents, they play dead because they're really scared and try to look as unappetising as possible to their prey. It's not cute though, I mean the snake is terrified for its life...  
> And honestly I think Levi would be average size, Mammon is just being mean out of jealousy lol


	19. Chapter eighteen - This is why you go to pee before you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is exhausted, but not exhausted enough to stop playing games.

The clock's hand slowly reached 12, the tired li body shuffled up on the floor, a controller gripped in his hands as he focused on the screen. Recently, Levi had been through a demon heat, forcing Yuki and himself to stay up really late until he had been satisfied. Of course he had had a heat before, but now that he had a girlfriend, he was sexually active during mating season instead of having his right hand do all the work instead. He had even lost weight from the sex, not like he was fat to begin with. 

He was getting through a level when he had started to become drowsy. The sudden sting of desperation washed over him after a while, delaying it to at least he completed the next level. After that, he was sprinting towards the bathroom, slightly nervous realising it was locked, pulling on it desperately as he started shifting his weight from one foot to the other while grasping his dick through his pants.

"Give me a minuteeee~ I just got some new mascara and I had to try it out!~"

"Why do you have to in the bathroom Asmo?! You have a mirror in your room! Please, I need to pee right now!"

"I mean, if you are desperate, you can come in and I'll finish my makeup? We're both boys here after all!~"

"C-can you stop being weird for one moment and get out here already?!"

"Fine fine... Geez, you're so pushy Levi..."

Asmo unlocked the door and opened it to leave, holding the mascara brush in his hands. He was being purposely slow, Levi shoving him slightly as he squeezed through the door, Asmo shouting in protest while he slammed the door behind him. Pulling his dick out from his underwear, he cursed slightly as the pee shot out of him like a flurry of bullets, the loud bullets slamming against the water as it immediately turned yellow. When he thought that Asmo might still have heard him, he nervously moved as his pee ran along the side of the bowl before accumulating in the yellow water at the bottom of the bowl.

Suddenly, his eyes burst open, finding him back in his bedroom, laying down against the floor in front of his TV with his game idling. Yawning, he brought himself up to a seated position, rubbing his eyes from the blaring light coming from the TV in front of him. Surprisingly, he felt pretty warm considering he had huge fish tanks and AC running constantly to cool down his electronics. Wait. His hand grasped down at his crotch, feeling warmth and wetness around the area. Looking under his pants, he saw the same wet spot on his boxers as well, noticing that he really had wet himself after he had passed out. His shock turned to humiliation as he took off the wet clothes, dumping them in a pile where his other clothes were before he grabbed the box of tissues on his desk to try and stop the pee from staining his carpet like it had when he was pegged for the first time. It wasn't the best attempt, but he tried to hide the stain with a pillow until he could figure out how to treat his carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you didn't expect that huh? I tried to write it so it didn't seem like he was dreaming the whole situation with Asmo when he actually was. Like a lucid dream, but you're unaware that the dream was a dream? Idk I'm talking out of my ass lol  
> I'm actually getting close to the chapters that haven't been written already so the chapters may take a bit longer to upload ^^; I contemplate a lot when writing so it takes a while to have a clear picture of what the plot is like.


	20. Chapter nineteen - Sickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't even walk without Yuki's help, so how does he expect to get to the bathroom?

Levi was one of the brothers who usually got sick due to his unhealthy lifestyle, and that never stopped even during the transfer student program.

"Levi caught the Devil Flu..."

"I guess he'd have to stay in bed till he's better? I don't want him passin' it to me!"

"So, it's contagious?"

"Well, to demons. Lucky you Yuki, you can have Levi all to yourself~"

"I'll tell Lord Diavolo about the situation. Yuki, you don't mind looking after Levi, do you?"

"Of course not! If I can help where I can, I'll do my absolute best!"

"You know something is wrong when Levi is sending incomprehensible texts. From what I can tell, he's got a high fever, sore throat, dizziness and he seems a bit delirious right now. He kept thinking Yuki was texting him instead of me."

"I have to admit Lucifer, I see many similarities between you and Yuki~"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Asmo's comment, instead turning to Yuki to text him if anything goes wrong while everyone else was at school.

After everyone had left, Yuki started to make some breakfast for the bedridden demon, hoping something filling would help him. Unfortunately, it seemed like it wouldn't help at all right now as Yuki opened the door to his bedroom.

"H-help..."

"Le-levi..?! What happened?! Why aren't you in bed?"

She put the tray down and ran over to help up the fallen demon, his legs were shaking and he was burning hot. Definitely not the time to not be in bed. Levi immediately put all of his weight onto Yuki, having close to no physical strength in his weakened state.

"I.... I was trying to.... To go to the bathroom... I immediately lost my strength... And I collapsed... It hurts..."

"Jeez, why didn't you ask me? I'm here to help you since the brothers can't go near you right now.."

"I-I don't know... I just knew I needed the bathroom... Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Levi, I'm not the one who's sick here..."

"Oh, okay... Thanks Solomon... Why are you here anyways...? Shouldn't you be at school as well...?"

Yuki just froze on the spot; she didn't know whether to be mad or laugh. Lucifer had mentioned he was delirious but he seriously can't be delirious enough to mistake her for Solomon. The only trait they shared were that they were both human exchange students. She sighed as she made her voice very clear.

"Levi, please listen to my voice and look at me very hard..."

The purple headed demon stared at her, squinting to try and stop his blurry eyesight. It still took a couple moments for him to figure it out, but when he did he felt ashamed he had ever mistaken his girlfriend as the white haired sorcerer.

"Oh... OH, I-I'm sorry! I'm really out of it..."

"I know you are Levi, you mistook me for someone who barely resembled me..."

He turned away as he coughed into his hand before Yuki slowly moved him to the bathroom. He was so frail, his feet were only shuffling against the ground as he tried to push himself forward with his tail.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Yuki... I've had demon flu before and... It was just so lonely... I-I thought I'd be okay but... I missed seeing my brothers, even if they're annoying sometimes... But I'm not lonely with you here."

"I'm glad that I'm immune to this flu so I can take care of you... I don't want you to be alone.."

He let a relaxed sigh escape his lips, reaffirming his gratitude having Yuki with him as he kept dragging himself, holding onto Yuki for dear life while they slowly inched closer to the bathroom. She had realised that she had to help him out with using the toilet, knowing that he could barely hold himself without her assistance.

"It's okay Y-Yuki... I can do this... I can just lean against the wall..."

"Hun, we both know that your legs are going to collapse while you're peeing and it's going to get messy and then Lucifer's going to get mad... Come on Levi, let me help."

Levi was being pretty persistent on going to the bathroom himself, yet when they stood still, his legs rapidly started shaking from holding his own body weight; they was no way he could do it by himself. If he was going to be like this, she had to be persistent as well. She had moved him in front of the toilet after letting out a painful groan before sliding behind him, her head watching from the right hand side while both hands went around his waist and pulled his dick away from his underwear. Levi whimpered before she stepped a bit closer, aiming at the bowl while her other hand not holding his dick wrapped around his stomach to try and keep him upright while he was peeing. 

It didn't take long for him to let go of his aching bladder, a sigh rising out of him as he released an uneven stream, the spray making it difficult for Yuki to keep all of it from landing on the seat instead. His body wavered, his pee moving back and forth before coming to an end. He seemed too sick and too tired to react, instead responding with a mumbled apology while Yuki wiped away the spray on the toilet seat before she dried himself.

If this flu was contagious, she'd need to disinfect everything he touched to keep the brothers from catching it as well, giving soap to him as she turned the tap on for him to wash his hands. After returning him to his room, she gave him his breakfast and put on an anime for him while she went to disinfect the counters and walls he touched. She smiled, finding him almost dozing off after finishing breakfast, quickly helping him to bed to get some better sleep. She might have to look after him around the clock, but at least she was allowed to see her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't this feel like the kinda thing you'd do in quarantine? It wasn't my intention, but that's just what happened in the end.   
> Also needed a little bit of humour in this. It's more fun that way~


	21. Chapter twenty - Merch Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucre Frenzy just released a new line of merch, but Levi can't afford anything. Where should he get money from?

Everything about this felt so wrong to Levi, he felt like he was going to betray Yuki... But it's not like he was flirting or anything... Showing off your body isn't cheating, right..? He had decided he would do this, but now as he sat in front of the camera, he was struggling to turn the camera on. He just felt awful for doing this.

This was for the limited edition Sucre Frenzy merch, isn't it? This is not because he wanted someone to look at his body. He's simply using his body to get money and that's it.

Would he even get people watching his cam show? He was nothing special in terms of attractiveness or body appeal, would he even be paid money? He tried to reassure himself that he was attractive, just like Yuki kept saying to him and quickly sent a link to the cam show to Yuki, just so she knew what was going on before turning the webcam on.

He had seen a couple users appear in chat after a minute passed, nervous about what he should do now. He expected that he'd still have a little confidence in himself, but that immediately dissipated when he knew eyes were on him now. His tail slapped against his bed as his cheeks burned and his voice came out shaky.

"U-umm... I've actually never done anything like t-this but I thought this would help with my confidence... S-so... If you want me to do anything, I'll do it..! I'll try my best to satisfy your needs..!"

He felt like it wouldn't be right to say he was only here to get money, yet his confidence can be something he improves on as well. Levi concluded he couldn't let his viewers control him completely as he nervously took off his shirt, his slightly toned body on display to the camera. He got curious of what people were saying as he walked closer to his computer to read the comments.

"Wow this guy is actually pretty ripped, pleasantly surprised!~"

"Are you going to keep stripping cutie?~"

"I'm getting hot thinking of all the possibilities I could do with his tail..."

He smiled at the rather positive comments, his confidence returning to him, sitting down as he gently rubbed against his bulge, hardening against his touch as his smile became more twisted.

"I've done quite a lot of stuff with this tail other than swimming, some being choking and clit massaging on my girlfriend. I-I'm pretty skilled with my tail..."

Maybe he had said too much but this kind of website encourages it. He needed to tease the viewers enough to pay him for requests, his tail moved beside him, gently stroking the tip of his tail while his member only continued to get harder in his grip.

"It's really s-sensitive at the tip, sometimes I w-wrap my tail around my dick and it's like a f-firework of pleasure... I didn't know that it would f-feel so good... It made me reach c-climax quicker than usual..."

He kept stroking, his breath hitching while letting out loud groans. His tail was squirming in his grip, trying to run away from the pleasure yet his hand was tightly gripped around it as his whole tail twitched from arousal. He tried to keep an eye on the comments as more viewers flooded in; was Yuki in there somewhere? The thought of his girlfriend watching him masturbate turned him on even more; he wanted to cum so badly from his constant teasing.

Then finally, a payment came in. He was begging for more skin on skin contact as he read the request.

"I can't stand it anymore...! Please let us see you touching your dick! I'm dying here!"

A lot of the viewers agreed with the paying viewer, then a tirade of more payments, multitude of different requests appearing each with a hefty amount of Grimm attached to it.

"T-thank you for the Grimm... I'm dying to touch myself more a-as well...!"

He wasted no time as he pulled down his pants, his dick painfully stretching in his boxers as he pulled away his pants from his ankles. Pulling it away from its prison, his cock stood up, precum already accumulating at the tip as his hand moved up his shaft, a flick of his wrist as he reached the tip and pulled on it with a tug, earning a low moan. Looking back at the paid requests, he saw the next one was to fuck his ass with his tail. He had never tried it before, but he was sure to enjoy it after being pegged. 

Pulling his boxers further down, he lifted himself upwards so they could see his ass as he wet the tip of his tail in his mouth, earning another shiver of pleasure before slowly pushing his tail inside him, his loud moan causing him to cover his mouth to keep from disturbing the other brothers. He wondered if this was what tentacle porn felt like as the tip of his tail wriggled inside of him, touching his walls tentatively.

"Leeeevi...!~ Do you need help in there?!~"

The teasing voice yelled from behind his closed door, Levi could even feel his obnoxious grin through the door.

"G-go away Asmo..!"

"Oh come on! My bedroom is next door, of course I know what you're doing! I'm asking if you need assistance~"

"L-leave me alone!!"

"Geez, fine... I thought I could help, don't get mad at me..."

Asmo's appearance not only disrupted his flow but the chat as well, the majority of people knowing who 'Asmo’ was since he was quite popular on the site as well. He had completely lost his composure now, he needed to take a break before he continued.

"U-umm... I might need a little break to recompose myself after that... I need to go to the bathroom anyway so maybe this was okay... D-don't worry, I'll be back to continue your requests after this..!"

He moved his tail out of his ass as he stood up to turn off the camera, before he did so a huge amount of Grimm appeared from multiple viewers, yet the largest amount came from a viewer with a username of 'Leviathanlicker' that seemed too suspicious for it to be a normal viewer, especially since he was called Levi by Asmo, nobody would know that his full name was Leviathan. Every single request asked for a single request.

"Piss on yourself on camera."

Obviously he couldn't ignore a request that had so much money on it, but he was shocked at how many people wanted this. Not just anyone, but his own girlfriend as well? He pulled away from the camera with a grin, returning back to sit on his chair.

"If you really want this, then I can't say no... It's not the first time I've pissed myself during sex..."

Bringing his body up, he wet his tail once more before it returned inside his ass, purposely rubbing against his prostate with the tip of his tail, letting out another raunchy moan as he shuddered and continued to torture his prostate as he spurred himself on to pee. His dick was so stiff, there wasn't a chance that his piss would come out using only his own force, instead trying to make himself piss himself silly just as he had with Yuki.

"F-fuck...! I-it's coming... Sh- fuck...!"

The sensitivity was already unbearable without the prostate massaging as he pumped his tail into his ass, completely forgetting about the camera. It felt like he was going to cum but as his back arched, another moan arose from him while his dick squirted pee against his chest, running down his chest as he continued to pee with a relaxed sigh.

He checked the comments once again, seeing a lot of positive feedback before returning back to the paid requests, ranging from deepthroating his own tail to stroking his dick with his tail like he had mentioned earlier on. It wasn't long until he came against his chest, having gone way past his limit but held back so he could get through the requests.

This ended up being a productive evening for Levi, he got plenty of Grimm for his merchandise and got to satisfy himself in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Levi is a secret exhibitionist, I see :)  
> The next chapter will take a couple days as well since I'm also working on a new fanfic; including Levi, AU and the number 8. You might figure it out, you may not. But I'd appreciate if you'd check the fanfic out when I release it, I'm also working on some fanart for it as well.   
> Thanks for the wait!


	22. Chapter twenty one - A run in with a demonic hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up to Cerberus growling. Chasing ensues.

"Hi there... Puppy...? Please don't eat me!!"

The first thing Levi saw as he opened his eyes was a trio of agitated dog heads. He obviously didn't appreciate the smell of dog breath in his face but there was way more pressing matters at the moment; like running for his life. Scrambling out of his bathtub, he evacuated the room as fast as his aching muscles could go. The barks from behind him continued to terrorise him all around the house, from up in the attic to the underground tomb, being careful not to get too close to the grimoire so the hound didn't find another reason to maul him to shreds. 

He was only glad that demons had better stamina than humans, but it didn't help much since he was running out of breath from running about the house without a single break. This wasn't just Cerberus being playful, he would've given up by now. Lucifer must've told the dog to chase him. What for?! He thought he got away with that time he threw Mammon into the wall, even though he couldn't remember anything from that night. He accidentally passed out while playing dead. He was hoping to at least lose the huge mutt somewhere in a thin hallway so he could catch his breath for a bit. It was tough finding somewhere narrow, the only idea he had was to slide under the sofa after getting a good amount of space between each other.

He took a deep breath before running as fast as he possibly could; through the dining room, through the kitchen, through multiple hallways before running back to the living room and rolling underneath the sofa as fast as he possibly could. Levi evened out his breathing even in his panic to not be eaten by Cerberus, hearing those huge heavy paws slam against the wooden floor as the hound bounded in. Cerberus wasn't a dumb dog, he was trained by Lucifer, knowing to immediately sniff for his scent. 14 seconds, Levi guessed. It was better than nothing, then paused as he realised that he felt that familiar feeling to pee just as Cerberus started to bark at the sofa. That was the next best hiding place as he quickly rolled out from behind the sofa, almost slipping on the floor while breaking immediately into a run. Clambering up the stairs, he gripped onto the bathroom door as he grinded to a halt, twisting the doorknob to no avail. What was with things being locked when he needed it to be open... Levi then had the most amazing, brilliant plan as Cerberus started to run at him. 

He could use Lucifer's sealed door: he'd go into his room, lock it and he'd be safe, and the hound would be warped somewhere if he broke the door down; it was the perfect plan, and he could pee as well. It was obvious by his enthusiasm to run even faster as he ran for Lucifer's open bedroom door, not considering the thought why his door was open in the first place.

Loud barking and howling came from behind the locked door as Levi leaned against it in relief that he found a way to stay alive, or at least for the moment. He was now trespassing in Lucifer's bedroom, it wouldn't be long until he noticed Levi was inside. The pain in his gut never ceased as he climbed onto the closet careful not to tip it over as he kept still. Just as he predicted, the door became unlocked not too long after it was locked.

" **I know you're in here, Leviathan.** "

His voiced caught in his throat, his tail curling around him to keep it from dangling off the side. Levi remained still as a rock; any movement Lucifer would notice. His bladder was screaming for release, he couldn't hold but just tuck in his stomach and squeeze his bladder shut. Maybe it wouldn't have ended this way if it was after he had fully woken up, yet he couldn't just stop Cerberus from chasing until after he's gone to pee.

" **Levi, I will count to three. If you don't get out of your hiding place by then, I will send Cerberus to find you.** "

" **One**."

Levi cursed in his mind; he would get out of here while he still could if he was able to, yet now he was stuck on top of the closet, any movement and he would lose control of his bladder. He didn't want Cerberus to find him, if anything, he wanted Lucifer to find him before he reaches three.

" **Two...** "

He closed his eyes, his legs pressing together as he accidentally felt a drop emerge and soak into his boxers. Was it worth it? He could either stay hidden and get found by Cerberus, which would probably end up in him losing his bladder, or he could shout out at Lucifer and ask for help, and he could have a chance to leave with only slightly soiled underwear. He would still get told off but-

" **Three.** "

Shit.

The large dog bounded in, immediately knocking over the closet and throwing Levi off. His hands and legs immediately curled up for impact, crashing down onto the floor and staying in place, his face obscured.

"Not only were you in my room without my permission, you've now caused my room to look like a mess, Levi."

A choked apology forced its way out of Levi, moving out of his fetal position, biting his bottom lip as he moved his legs apart to reveal the growing dark spot on the front of his pants. Lucifer stared down at the third oldest; he wasn't expecting this. Even though he was intent on punishing Levi, his caring side reared its head instead, only a slight frown on his face as his hand rested on Levi's shoulder.

"I-I was going to ask for help but I was too late before you said three... I didn't mean to come in here, I was just hiding from Cerberus... I-I-"

"Calm down Levi. Mistakes happen. If you had told me a lot earlier, maybe this wouldn't have happened. About Cerberus... I'm not sure why he decided to chase you. It seems he still needs more training. I apologise for that, at least."

"I'm sorry for the carpet..."

"Just... Go and get changed. I'll deal with it. Consider it my fault for leaving my door open."

"N-no this is my fau-"

"I'm taking responsibility, Levi. I'm sorry for such a terrifying experience first thing in the morning."

Levi slowly got up to his feet, grasping at the wet spot on his shorts as he slowly moved back to his room, looking back at Lucifer a couple times. When Levi was out of sight, Lucifer sighed deeply as he looked around at his now cluttered room.

"So much for a relaxing morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer felt a bit neglected so I decided to make a chapter with him in. Also anyone stan gentle Lucifer? Just to make it clear, Levi sleeps in his demon form since it takes effort to hide his true form. His tail was sliding across the floor as he ran, which made him a little bit slower.  
> I'm almost ready to release my second fanfic! I'm getting really excited to show everyone as I've been working hard on it!


	23. Chapter twenty two - Bladder KO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi buys a new simulation game, but never looked at the settings...

"Hah! You look tougher than you look newbie! Come at me!"  
The rather toned male taunted Levi, his body feeling weaker after going for so long. A new game had arrived by Akuzon, another immersive game that Levi wanted nobody to know he had bought. It was a fighting simulation, used to tone up muscle and increase strength.  
He didn't want to be weak anymore. Levi couldn't rely on his brothers to protect Yuki when he couldn't, it made him burn inside feeling so powerless. After many hours of gameplay, he was finally seeing an improvement in his skills, having been using his demon powers more than his own physical strength at first.  
His punches did nothing to the AI, his kicks feeling more like a tap than something painful. At some points he had raged at the AI, having brutally mauled him apart with his demon powers. He was stuck punching a punching bag for a hour as a punishment for losing his head before he was able to fight the AI once again. One con that Levi had realised about the game was that it was always the same AI; the same brawny beefy man that towered above him. There was other dangerous individuals who weren't just beefcakes, like Silver Reon or Daizel... Was he just supposed to just hope for the best when someone like that came around?  
Nothing came from speculation when he couldn't even knock down a beefcake yet. After trying for so long, Levi had started to understand how the AI works and its weak spots, it was just hard to attack when the AI was mercilessly throwing attacks and all you could do is block.  
During a block, Levi had noticed a small gap where he could counterattack, thinking that that was his chance to actually do something. He blocked another flurry of punches with his arms before he quickly stepped forward, bringing as much force as he could on his hand as his fist collided cleanly against the AI's stomach. The AI grunted from the blow, Levi feeling an odd sense of accomplishment for once. It didn't take long for it to crumble as he felt his breath taken away, the sharp punch to his gut collapsing on himself, a sudden spurt of pee soaking through his underwear as he suddenly gripped his crotch and leaned forward. He didn't even know he needed to pee until he got punched; does the immersive gameplay block out bodily functions? If that really was the case, that was really dangerous...  
He sighed as he turned off the game, returning himself back to the Devildom, a wet patch still coating the front of his pants. It took a moment, then suddenly the desperation hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been playing for hours, how long was he holding his bladder in the Devildom? It had to be at least a couple hours, he couldn't move an inch from his space on the carpet. Was he really going to have another accident? If he kept doing this, his room is going to smell constantly, even if he kept bleaching the carpets.  
'HELP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! YUKI I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!'  
He groaned as he put his faith that his girlfriend can help him, now that he was practically stuck in place with a bladder about to burst. His hands gripped so hard at the wet spot on his pants, hearing the door slam open urgently.  
"Levi, what's wrong?!"  
"I... I'm sorry... You're my last hope... I'm about to lose control of my bladder, I can't move... Can you help me? Just anything, a bowl or a towel like before, just anything... Just please get it soon!"  
She nodded vehemently, shutting the door behind her to grab whatever she could find. Running was off-limits, so she had to speed walk to the closest thing she could think of; getting a towel again from the bathroom. She took the one hanging from the rail before rushing back to Levi's room. Even though Yuki had gone as fast as she could, it was too late.  
Levi still sat in the same place he was stuck to, his hands gripping firmly into his thighs in a kneeling position. When Yuki had come back, he was part way through, the fabric only growing more dark and shiny before running down onto the back of his heels and through his socks as well. He only bit his bottom lip in annoyance as Yuki closed the door behind her, walking to him quickly. She could at least catch some of it in time as she quickly pulled his dick out from his pants, still currently squirting pee out as she wrapped it in the towel like she had tried to do.  
"How did this even happen? I thought you learnt your lesson from the last time..."  
"Well... I was playing an immersive experience game... And the game was one of those 'no disruption' kind of game so I didn't know I had to pee so bad until I got punched in the gut..."  
"Wait, so it blocks out bodily functions so you can play the game without disruptions?! That's a huge health hazard!"  
"I know! I'm thinking of going into the settings and putting on alerts next time."  
Yuki smiled as she reached out, gently stroking through Levi's hair calmly. The demon pouted, having being treated like a child, yet he couldn't admit he liked it more than he perceived, a slight redness in his cheeks.  
"But you did call on me when you needed help. That much I can be happy about. I'm proud of you, Levi."  
His cheeks burned at the thought of someone being proud of him. Him. The disgusting shut-in Otaku. His eyes shut in bliss and cuddled into her hand. Yuki had brought the towel away from him, shuffling closer to stroke his cheek. Sometimes he was just too adorable to be a big scary demon.  
"Oh right. I didn't get to tell you back then..."  
Gently pulling her hair away to the side, she leaned in to whisper in his ear with a slightly seductive tone.  
"I really liked the show the other day... You'll do a private show for me, won't you? I've been really thirsty lately..."  
Her smirk etched into Levi's mind as she picked up the towel and left swiftly. He sat there for a moment, trying to process what just happened, his dick twitching slightly after realising that was kinda hot.   
"Wait, what was the thirsty thing about...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, totally added in webtoon references to Weak Hero and Noblesse, totally hyped for the Noblesse anime :))))))  
> Went through a little bit of a writer's block hopefully we good now lol


	24. Chapter twenty three - Wave after wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inflatables are fun, especially when you get to cuddle up to your favourite human~

The beach. Levi's natural habitat. It was obvious that after all that happened with the trip to get to the Devildom Beach is that Levi was going to be a bit out of control the whole time they were there. Levi had transformed back into demon form without even realising he had, maybe it was the water coaxing him to be free. Even though Levi was usually the shut-in who didn't usually cause trouble, now he just wanted to let loose now that they were in his territory and can be a bit disadvantaged.

The scary Lucifer wasn't scary anymore as he lounged on an inflatable. Of course, he didn't provoke him since as soon as he was back on land, he would tear into him without a second glance. He instead continued to tip over Mammon's inflatable with his tail and every time it was hilarious.

Asmo was tanning, no surprise there. He wanted to do a full-body tan yet Lucifer insisted that he kept his swimwear on in a public place since this was not a nudist beach. Belphie had started to make a sandcastle, but gave up halfway and fell asleep on the beach towel under the parasol. Beel was busy cooking food on the barbecue and when he felt satisfied (for now) he had finished Belphie's sandcastle. As a method to release their pent-up anger, Lucifer and Satan were deep into a very aggressive game of beach volleyball. Honestly it looked more like a game of dodgeball, but Levi knew to stay away from them if he valued his life.

"Levi, it's done!"

Yuki had finished pumping up a large inflatable raft to lounge on. Although they did want to always play with a boat, the main reason was that they wanted time away from the brothers without them being suspicious. Lucifer had warned them not to go too far out at sea due to the dangers of having a human on board, yet Yuki didn't feel scared with Levi with her. Excitedly, they hopped into the little yellow boat and, using Levi's tail to push them off the seashore, they were soon slowly floating away from the beach.

They didn't need much guidance from the paddles as they naturally were drawn away, pulling them away and placing the paddles in the boat.

"Wow, we're really far out already... Are we going to be able to get back?"

"It's okay, we can think about that when it happens... I'm hoping that we won't have to swim back instead..."

There was always a chance something was going to pop the boat, even with magic protecting it. There was no way Levi would let Yuki get out of the boat; he would be the one to pull the boat back to shore. He wasn't risking her health, even if she wanted to help. Lucifer would get really mad at him if anything happened to her while she was in his supervision.

"I guess this is pretty nice though, the waves are pretty calming now that we're a lot further away."

"Yeah..." 

Now that they were in this situation, Levi realised that he had no idea what to talk about. He was excited to be alone with Yuki on the trip without the brothers getting in the way, but he was completely unprepared on what were good conversation starters when you're on a little inflatable boat. Luckily, Yuki never ran out of things to talk about.

"It was you who kept tipping over Mammon's chair wasn't it? It was funny but I started to feel bad for him after a while..."

"Yeah, I wanted to get him back for the pain I had to endure. I felt pretty bad after maybe.. 7 times I toppled his lounger."

"Oh, but the last time was pretty funny! He just looked so awestruck when you wrapped your tail around him and the lounger then tipped it over. It was like he accepted his fate before he dropped!"

"Yeah that was funny, but he saw me that time so I moved my tail before he grabbed it and punished me!"

The brothers still on shore were only small dots now and they were definitely too far away than Lucifer wanted them to go but at the moment he didn't care.

"By the way... U-umm... Y-your swimwear is really c-cute on you.."

"O-oh, thanks Levi! You really need to show off your body more often..."

Both of them wore matching blushes, Yuki not expecting Levi to compliment her swimsuit at all due to his shyness. She had picked it with him in mind, a super frilly pink two-piece swimsuit. It reminded her of Ruri-chan, which is why she wore it despite her not liking frilly swimwear.

Levi was blushing the most. He never thought too much of his body, he was weak and puny compared to his brothers. He never worked out, so how could Yuki think that he should show off more often? Nobody would even enjoy a cam show with him in it..

"I-I don't think so..."

"But why not? You're just as handsome as any guy here... And in my opinion, you're really sexy...~"

She thought it was impossible to get Levi to blush even more than he already is, but he contradicted her easily, but now she worried that he was going to pass out. Yuki had to reign in her need to tease the purple haired demon as he tried to calm himself down. He was still struggling to believe the things Yuki said to him, but he wasn't completely denying them now.

"Th-thank you..."

"You don't need to thank me for complimenting you, Levi. Just believe that I'm not lying."

An hour passed since they went off-shore. They could still see where they had come from but it was a lot more further away. The others were probably worried now. Yet the two still seemed unconcerned, having curled up in the boat cuddling the whole time. It was a mix of relaxing and teasing each other with tickling and cute remarks. It was sadly time that they should get back before Lucifer got any more mad than he probably already is.

"Before we go, I'm going to go to the bathroom... Turn around okay?"

Levi opened his mouth to retort, asking if she could wait until they were back at the beach house but she was already pulling down her bikini bottoms at the back of the boat. Quickly, he moved to the front and sat down only facing away from her. Tapping his leg against his boat, his nervousness multiplying as her pee only made his bladder sting more. He had to pee ages ago, he just felt too embarrassed to bring it up and held it in. He was stuck between wanting to pee and wanting to see her peeing and that just made his freeze in place.

"Levi?"

He didn't even notice when she finished. He was biting his bottom lip, averting his eyes from her as he gripped on his thighs. Yuki tilted her head, he was suddenly acting so weird and it worried her. Did her going to the bathroom made him uncomfortable?

"Um, Levi... Do you need to go to the bathroom too?"

" **N-n-no!!** "

She tried to hold back a giggle; the offended tone of his voice made it obvious that he did need to go. He was just being shy. Yuki had started to recognise what Levi really means when he says words that he didn't mean, like asking where she was actually meant that he missed her. It was impossible not to love him, he was too cute.

"Okay then, can you pull the boat back then, since I can't go into the sea when it's so dangerous..."

She had to coax out the truth sometimes. Levi bit on his lip harder, almost breaking the skin as he picked up the little handle in front of him. There was no way he could get back to the beach before he could pee.

"A-actually, I do..."

"What?"

"I DO need to pee... Pretty bad.."

"Then go ahead, I won't look..."

He still felt beyond embarrassed but what was he supposed to do when they were in the middle of the sea? He crawled over to the back, kneeling as he pulled his swimming trunks down slightly to take his dick out. As he aimed out of the boat, he looked back at Yuki again, who was still calmly looking away from him. He sighed lightly, he shouldn't be worried about this. It took a moment due to him being so full, and it came out fast and ferocious, droplets of pee splattering on the side of the boat before sliding along the side into the sea. He struggled to hold back a moan, instead grunting as he kept his hand steady. Although Yuki had said that she wouldn't look, she couldn't help but look back at the demon, his eyes focused down on the strong stream coming out of him with a relieved expression. He was almost closing his eyes by how good it felt. She was looking too much. Blushing, she looked back at the front of the boat.

Not yet.

She had denied her kink at first, but she had learned to accept it. She didn't want to be a voyeur though. Especially when it was her own boyfriend. Would Levi even accept her kink? She knew it might be a little weird, that's why she had hidden it so well during her stay with the brothers. But she couldn't help herself when she was surrounded by gorgeous men. Thinking about it now, Levi would probably be the most accepting of her kink out of the brothers, she was his girlfriend after all.

A sudden weight made the boat shuffle forward a bit. Yuki was so deep into her thoughts she hadn't realised Levi was done. He was still silent and embarrassed as he took the handle of the boat and jumped into the water to pull the boat back to shore and she didn't want to push him. Instead, she let him calm down as she was gently pulled back to land with the help of her adorable boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Tricked you! This is actually a part three of the beach arc! Honestly, the prompt of being on a boat or on the water is so specific and I wrote this during the beach event so I decided 'fuck it this is a part three'  
> As I mentioned, Yuki's Omorashi kink is very obvious in this.... She will eventually tell Levi.... We don't keep secrets here!


	25. Chapter twenty four - Camper's privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the demon brothers, as well as Diavolo and Barbatos and the purgatory hall members come together for a nice camping trip that Diavolo had suggested.

"I have a feeling something is going to go terribly wrong..."

Yuki's thoughts slipped as she joined the circle around the campfire. Everyone was here, even Lord Diavolo, which shocked Yuki that Barbatos let the future king sleep in the woods for a couple days.

"Hahaha! This was such a great idea! A perfect chance to bond with your fellow peers!"

"Lord Diavolo, I understand your plan, but it's not working out like you think."

Lucifer couldn't help but motion towards the youngest in the group, the cherub tightly holding onto Yuki with judgemental glances towards the demon side of the circle. Simeon nervously laughed at Luke's behaviour before turning to Solomon. The sorcerer seemed at home as he calmly chatted to Simeon. Of course they got along well, they were part of purgatory hall together. 

Meanwhile on the demon side, Beel had grabbed a stick with multiple branches and stuck a marshmallow on each branch, roasting it over the fire. He seemed to be making a giant Devildom-style smore. Belphie sat alongside his twin, also roasting a marshmallow. He had been trying to roast a marshmallow successfully for a while now, each time his arm got tired and he had burnt it. He was about to give up.

Satan, Mammon and Asmo had made a mini-group. Just like a normal campsite, it's uncomplete without a ghost story, and luckily Satan had roped in Asmo and Asmo roped in Mammon. He insisted that he wasn't scared, yet Mammon was very obviously gripping onto Asmo and shaking in fear as Satan told a story about a little girl who went missing in the very woods they sat in. Asmo was enjoying it to the fullest and even wanted to shout out the little girl's name to see if she would answer which Mammon vehemently opposed to. Because it was just a story of course, nobody would answer...right?

And of course, Lucifer was chatting to Lord Diavolo while Barbatos stood behind him. Levi felt it was unfair that Lord Diavolo got to sleep on a mattress while everyone else had a thin sleeping bag but he couldn't start arguing since he'll probably never see his bedroom again. Speaking of his bedroom, he was very disoriented in this environment; he had no service, no electricity, and now he was homesick.

At least Yuki's lap was comfortable, and her hand brushing through his hair was comforting that he could fall asleep right there. Luke was still grumbling that Yuki could let a demon like him get so close to her and lay her hand on him but she just shrugged and continued to run her fingers through his purple hair.

All too soon, everyone's conversations started to lull, Belphie had indeed given up on toasted marshmallows and went to the tent to sleep. That only meant that everyone else was going to follow suit soon. On one hand, it was good because Levi got to be with his girlfriend by themselves and the chihuahua would probably be one of the first to bed. But on the other hand, Yuki might follow suit, which meant he would have to move from his comfortable position and go to bed as well, leaving himself unsatisfied due to lack of cuddles and not enough head stroking.

"Hmmmn?"

It was completely pitch black. Levi had definitely opened his eyes but with the amount of stuff he could see right then, he might as well have kept him closed. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, or when he was moved to the tent. Originally, Luke was going to be in the same tent as Yuki and himself but he wasn't there now, so he could only assume we went to a different tent. Probably the twin's tent since Simeon was there. His sudden awakening hadn't bothered Yuki one bit as she continued to sleep peacefully beside Levi.

A shudder stopped him from staring, and it wasn't because it was cold. Now he realised that he woke up because his bladder told him to, silently shuffling out of his sleeping bag as he crawled out of the tent for a short respite. By now, the campfire they were crowded around before had burnt out, leaving only a mess of charred sticks and ash, as well as a patch of sticky marshmallow gunk.

Now that he was in need, he didn't want to go and pee in nature. It was definitely out of his comfort zone and even after the multiple accidents he had had in the past few weeks made him determined to actually use a bathroom. A mean, this is a campsite, surely there was at least a camp toilet or shower? Despite that, searching for something like that was impossible with only minimal vision. If he searches too far, he would definitely get lost. Instead he only walked a little off trail, searching for any kind of light source before seething from the pain building in his gut. It was as if looking for a single firefly in a whole cavern. Every time he thought he saw his saviour, it was just his eyes playing tricks on him or just a bit of moonlight. 

His eyesight got worse as he started to buckle over to hold his bladder, crossing his legs was simply not cutting it anymore. As he shuffled over to the last area, he gripped hard, trying to concentrate on seeing any kind of light. Nothing. Not a single clue on where the camp facilities were. There really was no choice. He tried to move, but his legs weren't listening. They were trembling like a new born deer, and suddenly he crumbled to the floor, gripping at himself tight as he could, his head shooting up when he saw movement.

He had caught parts of Satan's story but never paid any interest in it, but now he wondered if it was based on a true story. The crunching of leaves came closer towards him, wondering if the little girl had come to take him away.

"C-c-cindy?!"

"L-levi! There you are! Why are you away from the campsite?!"

A audible sigh of relief escaped him when he heard Yuki's voice. At least he got to live another day. He had had enough scares from seeing Asmo come home late drunk, he didn't want to be taken by a real ghost. He tried to get up on his feet again, it was just too painful now and he was stuck kneeling against the grass as a drop seeped through his underwear unwillingly.

"L-listen it happened again... I'm stuck...."

"... what happened this time?"

Although Yuki seemed irritated, she was enjoying the chance to see him pee yet again. He was just too sexy when he pissed, it was if he had a different aura to him when he emptied his bladder; a much more mature one worthy of the third oldest brother.

"W-well... I woke up to go to the bathroom a-and I didn't feel comfortable going natural... S-so I was looking for a camp toilet or something... B-but then I couldn't see one so I decided I had no choice but to go in the bushes b-but I... Collapsed..."

"You didn't hear? There's no toilets here for ages. Diavolo was saying he wanted a 'full experience of what camping was like' or something like that..."

"W-wait, So I was searching for something that didn't exist this whole time?!"

"Ssh! You'll wake the others! Here, I'll help you up..."

Yuki carefully pulled him up, his legs immediately crossing over each other as soon as he was upright. She already knew he could barely move an inch; he crumpled to the floor for goodness sake. There was only one thing she could do.

"H-huh?! W-what are you doing?! Y-Yuki...! Stop....!"

"I'm helping you, stop struggling..!"

Levi couldn't not try to move away from her hands trying to grab at his zipper and his thrashing only stimulated his bladder more while a few more drops of pee soaked into the front of his boxers. He whimpered quietly during the struggle.

"Do you want to have clean underwear or not?! Your movements are just going to make you want to pee more!"

"I-I can't...! N-not like this! A-anyone can see from this view!"

"Nobody is going to come out of their tents! Come on Levi!"

Yes, indeed they were facing towards the tents where anyone could see if they just unzipped the doors, but what was the chance that anyone was going to come out of their tents now? (I did the math, the chance of 1 of the 11 in the tents coming out at that second is a 1/3,600th chance) Yuki decided that she had to do it the hard way or he really will wet himself again, although she wouldn't mind that outcome either. She stopped trying to grab for his zipper, instead grabbing on the sides of his pants and underwear and pulled them down as hard as she could. A yelp came from the demon, feeling a cold chill around his waist. He stopped thrashing at least, but now he was frozen in place.

"... Levi, why are you hard..?"

"U-umm, y-your... Your boobs..."

Oh. She could understand that. She probably rubbed all over his back during his struggle. At least he was a lot calmer now, even with how red his face is. She reached up, gently pressing a kiss to his jaw as she slowly grasped at his dick, aiming towards the ground. He wanted to squirm about, it was so humiliating but at that point, he really couldn't care when he had to pee so badly that he let go immediately. A whine rose from his mouth as he leaned against her, his eyes lidded after pleasure rose from finally letting go.

Yuki's hand gently stroked through his hair as she focused on aiming his dick. It was tougher to control his stream when he was erect but it also led to a ferocious jet splashing onto the ground. It was almost impressive how much came out of him. Did he not go to the bathroom the whole evening? The thought made her realise that he had never left the circle, only laid on her lap the entire time...That's pretty impressive.

She thought he was finished when a few sudden spurts of pee shot out of him until he finally relaxed. At looked a lot better, but he was still bright red. She planted another kiss onto his cheek as they walked back to their empty tent.

"See, I told you everything is okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so obsessed with the thought of Yuki helping him pee, it's cute but sexy at the same time...  
> I don't really have much to say about this chapter, but next chapter will include spoilers from chapter 15 onwards. I will put a spoiler warning on it when the chapter is out of course.


	26. Chapter twenty five - A memory he'd rather forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuki asks about what it was like just after the fall, Levi remembers an embarrassing memory.  
> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 16 ONWARDS

"W-why would you want to know something like that?!"

"Well... I don't know. I just wanted to know more about you guys... It's not every day you meet a demon after all."

"F-fine... Just don't tell anyone okay?! This was humiliating now that I think about it now!"

Yuki was curious what the boys were like just after the fall. It must've been generations since so they've had time to develop to their surroundings, but it always bothered Yuki whether the myth about angels being genderless was true.

Levi started playing back the events before the fall, frowning as he remembered Lilith falling out the sky before being thrown out of the sky himself. His memory was blank then, and suddenly, the five of them were in the Devildom, Lucifer nowhere to be seen. The smaller group looked around each other, concerned about eachother's safety before realising the horns curling out their heads, the tails or wings they now had, and the urge to dothe things they had been ingrained not to do by their Father.

Everything was in disarray, they couldn't think about anything but Lilith, who was last seen falling with an arrow through her wing. The twins were not fairing well, especially Belphie who was muttering that it should've been him. Suddenly, Lucifer had returned to the group, who had stayed in the same place they had fallen, followed by a larger man with regal attire, four bat-like wings and curling horns; Lord Diavolo.

Everything from there was a blur, all he could remember was being taken to the House of Lamentation, before they could even understand where they were in the first place. It was only then that Lucifer revealed baby Satan, among all the anger and confusion, they now had a new baby brother. Then they started to understand their new identity.

"So... I've been wondering for a while now but... There's something weird in-between my legs and it keeps distracting me when I walk..."

"We never had this problem before... Is it because we're demons now?"

"That's probably the case, Beel. We're not angels anymore, therefore we have a gender now."

"So... What do we call eachother now? We can't say 'it' anymore?"

"It's not a big deal, we're boys now. Does it matter?"

"A boy... Hmm~"

Asmo smirked and ran up the stairs, maybe claiming which room is his without the brothers realising what his true goal was. During this, an uncomfortable feeling rose in Levi's stomach. It was too unfamiliar that it scared him. Was he dying? Why weren't the others having this feeling? Why did it have to be only him with this problem?

"It was my fault, so I'm going to take responsibility and raise Satan. As my brothers, I expect you to adjust to living here quickly and not embarrass me." 

Lucifer left as quickly as he arrived, carrying a increasingly cranky Satan in his arms. The silence filled the room, not knowing what they should do now. They all gave ideas, but they all settled on first sorting out their living accommodations. Then Asmo had returned with a proud smile.

"I found something that helps with the uncomfortable feeling between our legs! Behold!"

He held up a long but thin sheet of cloth, still holding that same smile of accomplishment. The guys crowded around Asmo to see what he was holding.

"What are we supposed to do with this Asmo? Wear it as a hat?"

"Of course not! You wear these underneath your clothes. I'm wearing one now and I'm so comfortable!"

He grinned as he pulled down his trousers slightly to show the sheet neatly wrapped around his legs and groin while everyone recoiled, shielding their eyes.

"W-what the?! Asmo, that's so indecent!"

"Hm? I don't see a problem with it though?"

It was then starting to dawn on them finally; they were demons. They had started to commit sins without them even realising and they're okay with it. Nothing could go back to the way it was now that they had gone against their Father, it was too late for apologies. 

"Hey Asmo? Could I have like- ten of those things?"

"But I only have one of each for all of us."

"It doesn't matter! I need them so you guys find something else to wear!"

"Hold on! Who said you could have all of them?! I want one!"

"If you want one, give me something!"

"That's so unfair! What can I give to you anyway?!"

"This is getting out of hand..."

While Mammon and Levi fought over "underwear", Beel's stomach flipped on itself, a loud grumbling coming from it as he held his stomach. Belphie wanted to intervene but he couldn't be bothered to talk up so he just let them fight a bit. Asmo hummed a little before returning back to the room he chose for himself. Eventually, they had stopped fighting and turned back to their rooms. 

Back then, Levi's room had no aquariums, no merchandise, and of course no computers since they didn't exist. The bed that was already in the room was aqua blue, a similar theme reoccurring in the room. He was quite fond of water even as an angel, so he was immediately drawn to a blue room.

He groaned again as the pain from before returned even stronger. As angels, they were aware of needs such as hunger or going to the bathroom but they didn't associate any feelings of it; they ate food with no consequences and even then food wasn't a necessity so they didn't eat much in the first place. Levi wasn't aware he needed to go to the bathroom and continued to ignore it, thinking that it was just his body getting used to being a demon as he settled into his new room.

Doing nothing was getting boring, and the pain only got worse when he wasn't doing anything so he tried to find the other brothers, wondering if they were suffering the same pain as him. None of them had it, and by the time he had seen everyone, Levi couldn't walk normally without feeling something was going to come out of him. Struggling, he returned to his room with a groan as he gripped at his legs, understanding what Asmo meant now by the weird feeling in-between his legs, the pain was coming from there. Then it clicked.

He needed to pee. Badly. Even though he never needed to go to the bathroom, he knew the use of it, going back into the hall to the bathroom with his legs pressed together tightly. He wanted to go fast, but he had to go slow.

He thought he had made it, but as he walked up to the toilet, he sneezed, at the same time uncontrollably emptying his bladder as it soaked through the clothes he had only just got. He could try to save his pants by still going to the toilet but it felt too good to stop. Plus his pants were already soaked since he didn't wear that "underwear" yet. His unfamiliarity with the feeling of a full bladder caused an accident on the first day.

Lucifer couldn't blame him since all of them weren't used to it, but as long as they knew now and he had cleaned up his accident, he didn't mind. He wasn't even laughed at, and that only hurt him more.

"I wouldn't laugh at that, Levi."

Yuki's smile as she wrapped her hand around his own was a blessing as she spoke again.

"You had no idea about it since you never experienced it, there's nothing wrong with that. It was a learning experience. After all, you know when you need to pee now."

"Ironic you say that when I keep having accidents recently."

"Look Levi, I have no problems with it. In fact, I would help you cover it up if you needed. Just tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to quench my thirst for angel/young demon brothers plus mourning for Lilith. It's hard to develop the brothers behaviour when it was centuries before the game, especially Levi since he's based on an Otaku but he couldn't be one back then. I also just realised just before I posted that boxers wouldn't exist back then either so I had to think of a loincloth kinda thing? Yeah something like that.


	27. Chapter twenty six - Don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Levi is once again playing an RPG on video chat. Yuki reveals her secret.

"Ugh, can't you go a little faster Levi? We're going to lose if you don't catch up with healing!"

"I'm sorry okay?! I'm trying to heal everyone as fast as I can, don't complain and keep attacking the boss!"

It was obvious Levi's boss sweep was not going well, as Yuki clearly concluded from the increasingly irritated remarks from the demon. Now was not a good time to bother him, so she carefully sat down in her chair to watch him silently. It didn't take long for him to lose his cool again, as the boss had quickly targeted him and killed him immediately.

"You asshole! Good luck trying to beat this boss without me!"

"Maybe if you had noticed that he was targeting you, you wouldn't have died!"

"I wouldn't have needed to worry about that if you had fucking distracted him like you were supposed to! Now we have to restart the sweep again!"

"So I've got like 30 minutes left... I can only do one more sweep guys."

"Can someone tell Levi and Boss to stop fighting? This isn't what gaming is supposed to be like..."

"Do you even UNDERSTAND how important healers are? You wouldn't even get to stage 14 without me!"

"Even as healer, you do no damage to the boss and in turn, you are our most disposable member!"

"I basically do all the damage, you idiot! I heal you guys so you can continue fighting! I may not personally do damage, but I'm the one who's backing the whole team!"

A few minutes passed by of back-to-back arguing and the rest of the team were getting equally distressed as the situation escalated. The argument seemed to die down a bit until Levi immediately turned demon form as he started yelling, almost wanting to throw his keyboard after startling Yuki from her daydreaming.

"FINE THEN! I'M LEAVING THIS GUILD! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU REALISE HOW VITAL I AM TO THE TEAM! FUCK YOU!"

A few furious clicks and Levi sat in his chair, seething as his tail was curving in the s- shape on the floor behind him. At this point, Yuki didn't know what to say. Sure, she could comfort him, but what could she say? 'don't worry about it, there's plenty of other guilds to join'? That was not comforting at all, just pointing out the obvious wasn't going to help maybe only just make it worse. In the time she spent thinking, Levi had started to apply for new guilds, after calming down that is. It only made her realise that he never noticed her come in due to the commotion with the guild. She thought she had been acknowledged and ignored since he was playing his game but even during the moment where he sat back to calm down, he never turned to her. A truly devious plan arose, making her smile as she slowly and carefully got onto the ground, being sure not to make any noise while he was mad. It was almost as if he had heightened senses when in demon form, which is why she took it very slowly and avoided his tail swinging around behind his chair. Eventually she did end up making her way underneath his desk, her smile turning into a lustful smirk as she eyed his legs in front of her. Wonder how long it will take until he noticed her?

Levi breathed a heavy sigh after reading that one of the guilds he applied to accepted him. His demon form had dissipated at some point in time which he couldn't remember. Before starting a game, he started to get to know his new guild, who were a lot more accepting to healer units than his previous guild. It was a pleasant surprise to find that the guild leader was a girl; female players weren't too common in his game but he truly believed that a girl would be as strong as a guy player if she worked hard enough and girl gamers didn't deserve the hate.

Finally the games began and, unlike his previous game with his ex-guild, he was having an amazing time with the guild, trying to build a high score on how long they could survive. Because he was annoyed, he only used healing in that old guild when he did in fact have skills that stole HP from enemy's healthbars in exchange for mana. It was a pretty OP attack in the Healer Rank tree, only proving he was indispensable to any guild. In the end, the guild lasted 20 minutes, getting a place in the top 10 on the leaderboard. He was finally having fun playing the game again and all he had to do was quit his guild? If he knew that the guild was the problem, he would've escaped way earlier!

After another game, he noticed that he needed the bathroom and was going to tell the guild that he was going AFK when he realised hands slowly reaching up his legs. Like any person would, he shrieked in surprise when he wasn't muted, almost deafening the guild from his sudden scream. Even Yuki got startled by his screech even though she was the cause of his surprise. 

After realising what he just did, his blood drained quickly in a moment of panic before turning bright red before apologising profusely.

"I-I'm sorry! My girlfriend just scared the shit out of me... I didn't mean to scream! I-I'm going AFK okay?!"

"Oh okay, got it Levi! Don't worry about us!"

He quickly muted his mic before looking down at Yuki, still inching her hands up his legs after recomposing herself.

"W-what are you doing?! Why are you underneath my desk?! When did you come in?!"

"I'm horny..."

"Wh-what the-"

The sudden declaration stopped him, forgetting why he had gone AFK in the first place. His brain rebooted as soon as Yuki had started to grab underneath his pants, his hands slapping against his pants to stop her from going further. She pouted in response.

"Come on, please? This has always been one of my fantasies. Keep playing your game~"

"N-no...! Even if I let it happen, I couldn't concentrate like that...!"

"That's the point!~"

Her hands quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, smiling as she started to stroke him, maintaining her eye contact with him. Of course it felt good, of course he would like to continue but he still needed to pee. But she did say she wanted this, maybe he could go along with it? Maybe for a little bit just to satisfy her...

Her mouth pressed at the tip of his cock as he brought his hands to his keyboard, unmuting his mic while trying to focus at the task at hand and not the fact that Yuki is ravenously feasting on his dick underneath him. His voice was a lot more anxious as he forced out his words without a moan as he explained his situation and said he might be AFK again soon. The Guild Leader was considerate of his position and decided now wasn't the time for a raid and instead set him on a quest to obtain materials, something that can be stopped whenever. Levi stuttered out a thanks as Yuki calmly bobbed down on his now erect cock, giving special attention to the head by stroking it with her tongue. Although he was struggling to hold back moans, he couldn't stop himself from breathing heavily into his mic as he continued to focus on the screen and click multiple keys to perform certain skills. Levi thought he was doing quite well considering none of the guild members were concerned for him until he unconsciously let out a small whimper, feeling Yuki's hand palm at his scrotum while still blowing him off eagerly. A myriad of confused voices came through his headphones wondering what that was and the purple haired demon stayed silent, trying not to give away that he was the cause. Too much silence was suspicious as well as he stuttered over the mic that he had finished collecting the firwood and was going to get meat now. 

He so desperately wanted to rut into her mouth right now, it felt so good. Even with that need however, he couldn't in the position he was in and could only let Yuki do what she wants which was already embarrassing in itself. But even though that humiliation, he felt almost turned on from it. Was he really becoming as much of a manslut to get turned on from the fact that he was talking to a group of people he only just met while Yuki was sucking him off...? Was he hanging around Asmo too much?! 

"Oh, you just got harder... Are you liking it that much?~"

She quietly mumbled underneath his desk, gripping harder onto his thighs as she thought to go just a little bit faster, since his expression looked so desperate when she looked up to him. Yuki didn't expect an answer from him, after all his body was answering for him, yet he calmly nodded at him, biting his lip slightly as he completely lost his focus on his game.

"Levi keep playing or you'll die..."

"R-right..!"

Maybe answering to that wasn't a good idea but he did so anyways, and it seems the guild members knew none the better, not questioning Levi's sudden exclamation. The speed of her tongue was perfect, he just wanted more and more. His finger movements slowed as he felt his climax building up within him but seeing a harder enemy appear, he had no choice but to press down faster as his keyboard, trying to buckle into her mouth as if urging her to continue. Yuki had no intention of stopping, but the attempts at desperate thrusts into her mouth were pretty cute as she rewarded him with a few gentle tugs on his balls, Levi almost letting out a moan but instead bit down harder on his lip.

"I-I can't...!"

The enemy now defeated, he muted himself immediately as he grasped at her head, pulling her all the way down onto his quivering cock all the while desperately thrusting into her mouth to chase his climax. Yuki realised this could be something she could use to her advantage as she let Levi control her, rutting against her tongue while his climax was only coming closer. The feeling was too good to stop as he came inside her mouth, moaning as each slow thrust let out another string of semen on the roof of her mouth.

Collapsing onto his seat, he watched intently as Yuki swallowed his sperm with a satisfied sigh. Now that he was satisfied, Levi's need returned as he started to soften.

"L-look, I appreciate what you did b-but I need to-"

"So how do you play this game again?"

She smiled as he put his dick back in his pants before quickly sitting down on his lap before he could stand up again. The disappointment on his face was so adorable and made her want to continue to 'pretend' that she didn't know he needed to pee.

"Yuki, I-I..."

"Can you teach me how to play?"

".... F-fine..."

He wanted to go just so that he wouldn't need to stop again but he was too embarrassed to mention he needed to pee and just dealt with it as he taught Yuki the controls. She wasn't too bad at it, honestly, but there was a lot of work to be done before she could reach Levi's level of expertise. Of course, she was doing this specifically to make him beg for the bathroom, a punishment after she told him to keep playing and he disobeyed her and got caught in the moment. With each movement, she ended up moving her butt against his crotch, Levi confused whether it was making him uncomfortable with his bladder or whether it was turning him on. Focusing only on her game didn't work out either, Yuki's response was to grind against him again to keep his attention on his bladder.

The same cycle happened over and over again for 15 minutes and at 17 minutes, Levi was starting to lose his patience. It was still too embarrassing to say and he couldn't think of anything but his bladder now. Yuki knew he was close to his breaking point now that he was shuffling into different positions on his chair, not to mention the subtle crotch grasps when he thought she wasn't looking. This was the right time. It took some time to set up but maybe it's about time Levi knew about her special secret.

"Levi, is something wrong? You keep shuffling around... Are your legs falling asleep?"

"Ah... I-it's just some pins and needles, d-don't worry about it..."

"That just makes me more worried! Am I perhaps... Making you uncomfortable?"

"M... m-maybe a little I guess..."

"It doesn't seem like a little..."

"H-hey, I'm bored of this game...! H-how about we play something on the console? You can choose the game while I set up!"

She pouted; he was avoiding confrontation. He was also trying to find a chance to escape to the bathroom. She already knew his tricks. A different tactic formed in her head, she had to force it out. Suddenly she brought her lips onto his own, his eyes widening in shock as he sat there as she kissed him.

"W-what's wrong? You usually kiss me back... Are you not in the mood?"

"N-no.... Ugh..."

"Le-levi?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE...! I HAVE TO PEE SO BADDDD!!!"

"See, that's all you needed to do, Levi... Please stop keeping secrets from me..."

She sighed as she spoke, starting to pull down his pants once again, this time right to his ankles as he pressed his thighs together in desperation, seeing a few drops of urine land on his leg after being so suddenly exposed to the cold.

"W-what are you doing?! L-let me go...!"

"Well since we're telling secrets, I guess I have no choice but to tell my own secret, though it's not as embarrassing as yours..."

Reaching up towards his pained face, she gave him a light kiss, just like when she was trying to make him relax before sex. One hand rested against his cheek, while her other hand grasped gently at his dick, aiming towards herself in anticipation.

"I'm actually... Kinda turned on by stuff like this too..."

"...H-huh..? W-what are you talking about...?!"

"Levi, I want to see you piss! That's what I'm talking about!"

"W-what?! B-but I-I can't...!"

"It's not that you can't, you don't want to. There's a reason why I continuously stopped you from going to the bathroom."

"I-I knew that was on purpose!!"

The hand that once set against his cheek left and gently rubbed his stomach soothingly, trying to calm him down and let go. On one hand, she did feel bad for forcing her boyfriend to pee, but on the other hand, this was a golden moment and she might never get the chance again. After a while of stroking, Levi whined, shuffling around desperately to hold his bladder.

"You'll feel so much better if you just let it go Hun..."

"It's.... It's too embarrassing...!"

"Levi, I'm not going to laugh at you or something, nobody else will know about this... I've only used gentle tactics so far, but I'm sure you won't like the rough tactics..."

"Please... Let me go to the bathroommmmm....~" 

"You don't need to go to the bathroom when you can just let go.... you'll feel so much better...~"

He was now attempting to cross his legs but he barely had any space left under the desk. Levi realised he relaxed too much by Yuki's stroking, feeling a few more drops of pee collect on his thigh. A frown graced her lips; how was he still holding on? She knew he was a demon but he has been holding for almost an hour and a half from when he first started to show signs of needing to pee. It was almost impressive, but incredibly worrying. Yuki hated to do it, but she was more concerned than just wanting him to pee out of arousal to see it.

A pained moan croaked out from him as she lightly pressed against her gut, more drops of urine spilling underneath him, but he was still holding his composure.

"I'm not doing this because I want to, Levi. I'm worried for you. Can you please stop holding it in?"

"Nnnnnm.... I-I don't think I can h-hold anymore.... T-this is too embarrassing, p-please look away!"

"There's no time for that Levi! Just pee!"

His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he whimpered and slowly let go against his thigh. She couldn't tell if the whimper was because he was embarrassed or if holding his bladder for so long made it painful for him to pee normally. It was a steady stream at first but the feeling of letting go only got more addicting, the stream only becoming stronger as he let everything out, moaning out as Yuki kept her hand against his now shrinking bladder. A puddle started to form underneath his feet as he curled and uncurled his toes. Shots of urine spat out of his dick, almost catching Yuki. The holding must've caused it to be harder to pee full stream and instead he let go in quick, loud and strong sudden spurts before dripping down depressingly and finally coming to a stop.

Levi was almost shuddering out of pure ecstasy of finally letting go, his eyes still tightly closed to not be able to see Yuki's disgusted face. Through his panic and desperation, his brain hadn't processed that Yuki liked it and he had gone back to his self-depreciating thoughts.

"Ugh... I can't believe what I just did... I'm so disgusting... Why would you want to be my girlfriend..."

"You aren't listening, Levi... I'm not disgusted with you. I'm pretty turned on right now, if I had to be truthfully honest.."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better.."

"Levi."

Carefully, Yuki emerged from underneath the desk, not bothered by the puddle on the floor while only paying attention to him, sitting comfortably on his lap before kissing him on the cheek. He was more focused on the puddle, yet turned his attention to Yuki as he felt her lips against his skin.

"If you really don't believe me after all this, I'll make sure you understand loud and clear over the next couple of days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh uh... I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS. College and writer's block is a deadly combo... I guess I'm making it up with an extra long chapter! Honestly, I did want the mic to be turned back on during his accident without Levi noticing but I couldn't find a way to fit it in. On another note, anyone else like the blowjob under desk while preoccupied? I'm a fan so I had to include it...  
> I'm going to immediately start on the next chapter because I already have an idea for it. I won't say it directly follows after this chapter, but the results of this chapter affects the next chapter.


End file.
